The Elite And The Bandit Brigade
by AdorableSlowBro
Summary: Being on prison shift sucks. You have to do cell checks, make sure no one's doing anything harmful in any sense. Hardly action packed as actually arresting these people. Merus was trying to be nice to one prisoner. Just a small act of kindness. The consequences were lot more than what he bargained for. AU!(DISCONTINUED)
1. A Small Act Of Kindness

I decided to rewrite this, as I felt like I could do better. I'll try to get back on track soon. Different pairing.

Warning, I'm planning on it being a poly ship.

3rd POV

Inside the cosmos in Universe Seven amongst the chaotic galaxy was a large station floating in the blackness. Closer inspection revealed the Galactic Patrol HQ, an organization that tried to put a cap on crime within their Universe, though they weren't powerful enough to be a nuisance to Frieza, they settled with going after criminal organizations who weren't under the tyrants' hand.

Even though Frieza's empire was struggling to regain forces, it was still not wise to go after his army given Frieza's reputation and attitude towards those who opposed his reign. Thankfully, their ship was heading in the opposite direction of Frieza, sticking to the safer sector of Universe 7.

It was a rare occasion, a once in the blue moon scenario. For the first time in….who knows how long, Merus had to check on the prisoner's cells individually, mainly to check if they were safe to themselves.

For safety concerns, all prisoners were kept in separate cells. Mainly to prevent any scheming for an escape attempt or the infighting that usually happened there.

Merus disliked this as it was rather lame in comparison to other parts of the job. It was a long distance from locking away criminals to checking on them after hours and making sure they weren't doing anything forbidden.

He went to check on the individual cells, examining them as he walked by. First there was the emotionless android 7-3, who's blank eyes gazed at him as he sat in his cell, following his movement without blinking.

Disturbed by this robotic mannerism, Merus quickly sped over to the next cell, seeing Shimorekka, who upon seeing the elite, stuck his tongue out in a provocative manner at him. The elite glared at him with disdain before moving past him."Disgusting…"

Numerous cell checks later, he got over to a cell with a blush colored female with over sized glasses. She had strawberry colored pigtails. Her royal blue prison outfit was torn to resemble shorts and had bandages resembling stockings on her legs with large black boots. She laid down in a curled up position, not even acknowledging his presence.

If he hadn't been the one to arrest her, he would have thought she was an innocent young woman. If he hadn't seen her attitude within a fight, you wouldn't believe she was a part of Saganbo's Galactic Bandit Brigade. She just had the looks to fool others for the most part along with her other female associates. Her name was..what was it? Oh, Iwaza.

Normally, he would've passed her, seeing as she was just another prisoner within their walls. He shouldn't be that concerned about an inmate, after all, they plenty of them.

However, the curled up position was unnatural and rather strange. Most prisoners were either sitting on their backs, or counting on their fingers to pass the time. She was simply on the ground in a fetal position as though she was in pain.

He hadn't done prison check often, but he knew Iwaza wasn't the type to lay around in a fetal position. She usually was very physically active given her occupation as a criminal.

He knocked on the glass."Is something the matter with you? Your position is unnatural."

"..." She slowly moved on her side, ignoring him. She didn't need to admit her problems to the person who arrested her, especially since this was cold and emotionless she was with.

Merus sighed."Iwaza, if you're going to ignore me, I will leave. I'm just asking for the sake of your well being and you refuse to cooperate."

No response. Merus scoffed."Tch! Fine, since you are stubborn and refuse my help."

Iwaza watched as Merus walked away from her cell. A few minutes later the lights turned off. She groaned to herself as she laid against the padded cell. It was time for them to go to sleep.

Everyone was fast asleep, but she couldn't go to bed. She was too hungry, her stomach kept bothering her anytime she tried to force herself to sleep, her hunger stabbed her awake.

She hadn't had anything to eat. That stupid gluttonous bear ate the food, Yunba ate so much that he forced food off of other prisoners , even though she was part of the Brigade too."Ugh….I'm starving…" She forced her eyes shut, even with the constant pangs of hunger bothering her.

Unknown to her, Merus was watching through the security system. One of his coworkers forgot to shut the light and he had come to turn it off. However his curiosity got the better of him, and decided to snoop onto the cameras and check on the prisoners. He got to her cell, noticing she hadn't fallen prey to slumber like her fellow criminals.

"That's strange. Everyone should be asleep…" He didn't require sleep due to his divinity, but it was strange given Iwaza's race required sleep regularly and that she was still twisting around in the cell.

For some reason, a small part of him felt pity for her. Though he wasn't certain what he could do in this position. She appeared to need food, though where could he get it from? He turned to his lunch box, he didn't require sustenance of any kind...so an idea came to mind.

Angels can eat...but it wasn't a requirement. His mind reminded him that he couldn't go around feeding prisoners or helping them, but his rational side faded as he stared at the iPad and back at the lunch box.

He could live without food, not like he liked eating much in the first place…

Begrudgingly, he grabbed the box and quietly snuck to her cell. He gently knocked on the glass between them, causing the female inmate to look towards him tiredly. She just managed to get to sleep and now she was being forced awake again, so her expression was irritated with silent anger.

"You again? What now? Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut-eye?

"Iwaza, do not give me that attitude. You should be thankful I even care enough to do this."

"Do what? Why are you even at my cell anyway?"

"I've reluctantly taken pity on your state. I'm not supposed to do this, however I'll make an exception this time."

He silently opened a compartment where approved items could be delivered to the prisoners(of course they had to be examined before delivery) and slipped the meal inside.

Her eyes widened, she hadn't had a decent meal in days! Her big break finally arrived at long last!

She grabbed the bag and began to eat it. Merus quickly turned his back, knowing that someone might notice him. She looked at Merus before lowly muttering."Thanks Officer..."

The darkness hid his stunned expression. That was the first time a prisoner said anything nice to him, it was a bit unsettling, but he had to admit it felt...welcoming for once.

While it did sound forced, it was better than her ignoring him,"Don't mention it to anyone. This is simply a rare occurrence." He said coldly.

He didn't like the idea of his comrades thinking he was getting soft. He still had a reputation to uphold.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged as Merus disappeared within the darkness. The small act of kindness was rare within a place like this, especially for an elite like Merus, to come to her cell of all places, and give her his lunch. She wasn't sure what to think of that to be honest.

All she knew was that Kikaza and Miza wouldn't believe this is she said it.


	2. Unfortunate Schedule

Checked the DBZ wiki and realized I got their names wrong. It's unhelpful when they are right next to each other. Her name is Iwaza. Tell me what you think below!

Also I don't have their color palettes so I'll make my own.

3rd POV

The next day arrived. Iwaza's eyes snapped open to the sound of ringing bells tolling throughout the prison. She groaned as she forced herself from her resting position.

She yawned, stretching her arms and legs."Another day of prison, can't wait…" At this point, she had been used to the daily schedule of prison. It was morning and the everyday schedule was to rush them to the showers before they did anything.

Of course they didn't release all the prisoners at once for practical reasons, so she had to wait for her side of the cell to open with the guards leading her like livestock. It took a few minutes for this to happen, as the glass wall to her cell finally slid open.

Foolish prisoners, like Shimorekka, would have tried to to take a chance and escape. This would have resulted in security going off and quickly being hauled off to a special containment cell.

Given all prisoner's by law, they were required to wear metallic braces on their legs that made movement above running difficult, also with the feature of marking their location at all times. Anyone straying farther from the horde would be brought back to square one.

She simply stood there, waiting for the random officer to come by. One of them came by and led her to the female showers, as for protocol, the showers were separated by gender for practical reasons.

Thankfully there was a bit of leeway, as male officers weren't allowed inside unless absolutely necessary. Mainly to prevent perverts from trying anything in the showers.

She entered inside. There were far less females than males within the facility, so the benefit was having more things. Sharing was a bit difficult but it was better than the male's showers, where infighting was a regular occurrence because it was packed in comparison to theirs.

She examined the showers, looking for a familiar face. She caught her break when she recognized the form of Kikaza. A cantaloupe colored woman wearing a black tube top with a perky chest and long sleeves. Her prison uniform had been wrapped around her waist like a jacket, wearing baggy pants and dark boots.

She had pointed ears and uneven hair, the left side of her hair was to her chest while the rest was to her scalp. The tiger orange hair made her stick out like a sore thumb.

Another member of Brigade that had been tossed in when Merus swooped in out of nowhere and arrested them without breaking a sweat.

Kikaza washed her hair, turning to her fellow inmate."Hey gurl, finally arrived?"

She began to bathe as well, they were used to seeing each other without clothing. "Unfortunately. Prison life treating you well?"

"Tch, it's passable. Wish they had more hair products, my hair is hard to maintain and they don't have the products to do it."

Iwaza shrugged,"I gave up maintaining my hair a while ago."

"Yeah, but unlike some people I'm not going to let my looks go down because I'm in prison. I'm still beautiful, and I'm not letting that go down the drain regardless of my location."

"Whatever you say," Iwaza muttered as they continue to bathe. She blinked as she noticed that Miza hadn't entered the showers."Hey Kikaza, where is Miza? I don't see her anywhere. She hasn't been her for a week."

Her friend was about to answer when suddenly a loud screaming was heard."I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU CORRUPT ASSHOLES!"

"I believe that answers your question…"

A female with a black tank top and prison grab wrapped around her waist was abruptly shoved inside the showers, landing flat on her face. Her hair was messy and stuck upwards, it was long enough to reach her back. The sides of her head were shaved for it to resemble a mohawk. Her hair color was that of a bright fern color with tan skin. She had pointed ears and fierce golden eyes.

"Ah Miza, you're back from solitary confinement I see…I wonder how you got there."

"No reason."

Kikaza scoffed as she rinsed her hair."I'm sure your recent escape attempt had absolutely nothing to do with it…"

Iwaza sighed,"Escape is pointless with these braces on. You know that right? Why even bother?"

"Because I'm not the type to stay put and be complacent. What is wrong with you two?"

Kikaza gently brushed her hair, condescendingly replying to her leader,"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that escaping is pointless when you don't have the gang here. Even if you got out, I know damn well you can't fly a ship by yourself. Quoitur is the only one who knows how to fly a ship without getting caught early on."

She huffed, now washing her unkempt hair."At least I tried. Better than doing nothing."

"Whatever you believe Miza."

RING! RING! RING!

All female prisoners looked upward before quickly dressing themselves. The officers came in to drag Miza back to solitary confinement, dragging her back, ignoring the kicking and screaming.

"Kikaza, how long until they let her out completely?"

She placed her hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders."She'll be fine, Iwaza. Miza is a tough cookie. They'll let her out of solitary eventually. Give it a month. Come on, lets go to breakfast."

The girls walked to breakfast. Miza due to her solitary confinement wasn't allowed to share lunch with her fellow prisoners, leaving her subordinates without her.

Iwaza sluggishly arrived to breakfast, a feeling of dread washing over her. She knew she and 'The Glutton' shared a lunch period.

She and Kikaza's faces lit up as they looked at the lunch room."We made it first! Come on, before he shows up."

She ran towards the trays and raced for the food items, piling them on her plate. She rushed back to a table.

Other prisoners entered as well. Both girls felt relief, maybe they'd finally get a chance of a full meal this time.

"Finally decent food! All of it is usually gone when he shows up." She began eating an apple, finally obtaining peace and quiet.

Suddenly what sounded like an elephant stomping on the ground became noticeable. Kikaza nearly chocking on her food as all prisoner's became frozen with dread.

A large obese panda bear towered over the scene. Nobody moved as Yumba waddled over to the counter. The poor officers pretty much hid behind the counter as without warning, he stole an entire section of food for himself and devoured it.

Kikaza's ears fell as he approached them,"Oh my god, here we go again."

The younger female nervously as Yumba looked at their plates, shrugged, before nonchalantly sitting down and devouring their meal.

Kikaza's face lit up with rage as her teammate ate everything,"Hey! Yumba, you just ate all our food! I get you're a bear and all, but you can't just eat everything!"

"Who says I can't?"

"Em..Well I do?"

Yumba let out a laugh,"Look Kikaza, I don't take orders from you. Just cause we're on the same team doesn't mean I have to share."

"But Saganbo-"

"Is Saganbo here? No. Meaning I don't have to listen to you."

All the prisoner's watched as he devoured all the food. Iwaza watched her breakfast go down the drain. And there was still lunch...

She couldn't do anything either. Nobody wanted to stand in the way of Yumba when he was hungry, friend or foe you were going to regret it. It was better to just suffer in silence than risk a hospital visit.

'Miza, I wish you were here...you'd know what to do.' She silently thought as she moved to the next period.


	3. The Deal

3rd POV

Iwaza groaned as she forced herself to next period, knowing it would be much longer and tedious. Without Miza they wouldn't dare stand up to Yumba, especially when he's hungry. She told herself to let it go, but the empty hole in her stomach persisted violently on.

At least Merus gave her food earlier, so it didn't feel like she was starving completely through work period.

She wondered if she could tell Kikaza. She decided to hold off due to how persistent Merus was about the issue on feeding her.

Given his status as an elite, it was heavily against the rules for him to feed her and it could get them both in boiling water. Besides, it was better off being between them given they were both opposite sides of the law.

Not to mention Miza would have a fit if she knew. She despised Merus just as much as Saganbo did, anything good about him would be seen as betrayal to the group.

Sure she disliked him heavily, but Saganbo was on another level with his hate. Those two were practically a power couple and damn near inseparable.

So for now, she decided to lay quiet and continue. Besides, it was probably just a one-time occurrence.

Work consisted primarily of doing chores or mining rocks to pass time. Given their strength smashing rocks was hardly difficult. But it got boring fast, thus she preferred a more artistic activity of making sculptures out of the rocks instead.

She got a pickaxe and got to work. And by work, I mean creating a sculpture out of the stone. Her mind drifted, as she couldn't pick what to sculpt. She noticed a flower in the distance and attempted to sculpt it.

She began picking away at the rock repeatedly, trying to mend the shape into something that resembled art.

Her mind went to food, imagining what it would have been like to actually eat breakfast instead of Yumba gorging himself on the cafe's food. Even as she continued picking, she couldn't get her mind off of the hunger, continuing to distract her from the focus.

She could really use an apple right now. How scrumptious it would be just to get a bite out of one right now.

She continued to pick, chipping away at the stone over and over, hoping for an amazing result in the end.

Kikaza went over to investigate her artwork,"Creating sculptures again, Iwaza?"

"Why not? We're stuck here so might as well satisfy my boredom! Besides, I might as well explore my creativity while imprisoned. What do you think!? Does it look good?"

"It looks...aperitizing."

"What?" She turned around to her shock to see she had created an apple made out of didn't look like the flower she intended to create."Oops...That wasn't what I imagined my flower to look like."

"A flower? Well your appetite must be messing around with your brain. Can't say I blame you after...his little stunt back there."

"Hey, don't be like that. Maybe when Miza gets out of Solitary Confinement we can confront him together!"

She brushed her hair back, scoffing to herself."As if. We all know Yumba doesn't answer to anyone other than the big boss."

"Miza's fist says otherwise, but since she's not here we'll just have to settle with what we got. Have you made anything Kikaza?"

"Erm...I'm not artistically gifted in sculptures…." She pointed at the evenly chipped rock she had made within the hour, drawing back slightly as she held her pickaxe."Artistic talent isn't my specialty in this area."

They shared a laughter amongst each other before getting back to work. They were trying to maintain conversations as it wouldn't be long as this was the closest thing they had to a free period before lunch. They had been out here in space, mining over and over again.

"So what are you planning on getting for lunch?"

"The usual, air on a plate...Since that overweight bastard eats everything before we can get the chance." Kikaza muttered disdainfully, her lips forming to a snarl.

"I get that bears need to eat, but it's ridiculous he eats the entire lunch. Like we need to eat too, we're not androids or robots like some people."

"Yeah, but he won't listen to us, so why even bother? Next time we'll just have to get there faster or force what little food we can salvage."

The familiar sound of the alarm rang loudly in the distance, officers leading them to their next period continued. Kiwaza narrowed her eyes as they went inside the lunch room, not even bothering to get a plate. Iwaza grumbled as they both sat down in silence, knowing the usual routine.

The only good thing about this period was that Shimorekka was here. Saganbo, Seven Three, and the rest of the gang had different lunch and breakfast periods.

As much of an obnoxious asshole he was, he usually was the type to tell Yumba not to eat every single thing in sight. Even then, the short alien knew better to get on his friend's bad side.

All the prisoners backed away from Yumba and Shimorekka. Shimorekka didn't require that much food given his size, so he ate what he could. It was mostly Yumba eating the piles and piles of food that was taking up the table.

Nobody at the counter had the spine to tell him no, after all. Not that you could blame them given they'd get their neck snapped.

Shimorekka took notice of their presence."Hey girlies, long time no see. What's with the sour face Kiki, anger doesn't fit you babe."

Kiwaza,'s eye twitched,"Not in the mood Shimorekka. You know damn well what this is about, so cut the chase and hand us some food. I haven't had a single damn thing to eat all day."

"I mean if you're going to act like a bitch about it, then why should I?"

"Oh my god, I'm going to rip those tentacle things from your head if you don't give us some of that food. It wouldn't kill Yumba to share, he's already big enough as it is."

"What did you say?" Yumba suddenly stopped eating and got up in her face, food flowing from his mouth. Kiwaza's face distorted into one of utter disgust. There was about to be rumble given enough time, even if she wasn't strong enough on her own to win, she would give him a fight.

"You heard me."

"Yumba, she didn't mean anything. She's just being grumpy. Now please back off, we don't need this at lunch…" Iwaza was forcing herself to sound as sweet as heavenly possible.

Reluctantly the bear backed off, now focusing on the food. The short gremlin scoffed before handing Iwaza a small portion of food. It was small enough to where Yumba wouldn't have a fit over it. Shimorekka didn't want to evoke his wrath upon himself. If you were standing between Yumba and his appetite you'd be begging for broken bones.

Iwaza was about to eat the apple she managed to get, but noticed that her friend was leaning on the table, covering her head. The bell eventually rang, and before they left, Iwaza didn't take a bite out of her food. Instead, she gave it Kiwaza.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, I felt like you needed it more. I wasn't that hungry anyway…"

"How? You didn't eat anything yesterday? Just not feeling it?"

"No...My stomach must've just felt better today." She ignored the pain and smiled, hoping that her friend wouldn't notice her hunger.

"Hey you two, get back to your cells! It's closing time! Chop Chop! Move it, move it!"

"We're leaving officer," The pigtailed female replied, before waving her friend farewell.

Iwaza sighed as she entered her cell, hearing the glass automatically shut behind her. She adjusted her glasses as she ignored the gaping hole in her stomach. Another day, another deeper hole of hunger within. Kiwaza at least would be thankful, but now she was probably going to be hungry all over again.

It hurt. Trying to go to sleep while it felt like being punched in the gut. Even as the lights went out focusing on sleep was damn near impossible. It felt like utter hell trying to get some shut eye. She twisted, she turned, she did everything in her power to resist the pain to no avail.

What felt like an hour passed, despite it only being thirty minutes at the most, a sound snapped her out of her hungered daze. She lazily opened one eye at the sound of glass being knocked on, she looked up to see a figure at the door. It was him again wasn't it? At least she didn't have him at the day shifts.

"Oh, it's you...What do you want?"

She couldn't see it clearly, but she could've sworn Merus rolled his eyes. He gave her the bag before muttering."Be thankful I'm doing this twice, giving food to your kind is strictly forbidden and heavily reprimanded."

Iwaza sighed,"I've heard. But the food is welcome, so I don't see the problem with it."

"You still haven't told me why you're this hungry in the first place. You've never had these problems last I checked. What is wrong?"

This again? Why was he so pushy about questions?

"..."

"Ah, I see. Still won't tell me? Strange of you, though I doubt you trust me, so that may be contributing to the issue."

She scoffed, of course she didn't trust him. No amount of food was going to change that."No duh. You're the one who arrested me."

"You were committing a crime with your gang, it was a requirement by law to arrest you. Do not blame me for you ending up behind a cell, Iwaza. It is not I who is to blame for that."

"Tch. Nevertheless, I'm….pleased you care enough to feed me for whatever reason. I don't know or trust your intentions, but I'm thankful it's edible."

Merus quickly stifled his laughter,"Ha, Iwaza, don't be ridiculous. If I wanted anything from you, I would've done something a while ago...This is just me being kind. Be glad I'm this patient with you."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not to be honest. Besides, how long do you plan on doing this?"

"However long it takes for you to be honest and tell me what's the problem? I mean, unless you enjoy my presence or what not."

"As if. Besides, what if I don't want you at my cell talking to me?"

"Do you want food? I can easily stop visiting you at any time, I do this out of kindness not out of duty."

"..."

"Thats what I thought you'd say. If I'm allowed to keep these conversations with you in return for food, I believe that's a small price to pay is it not? My company cannot possibly be that unbearable is it?"

'Almost unbearable,' Iwaza thought."You got yourself a deal."

-_The Great Fossil King : I know, it was such a pain in the back. Thankfully I managed to get my hands on the wiki before later chapters. _


	4. Creativity and Lunch

For my sanity's sake I hope they keep the character's name the same on the wiki, else I'll go mad. Thanks for reading cause here we go!

3rd POV

The moment the deal had been made, Iwaza knew she had set herself up for a big tidal wave of trouble. Not only was the man who arrested her now taking an interest in her well being, but now if she wanted decent food she was going to have to interact with him as repayment for the food.

Saying that she was suspicious was an understatement.

Honestly she was shocked Merus was willing to give his lunch away to her for mere talking, but food was food. At least he wasn't a completely heartless monster like she thought earlier. Though she wasn't sure where his intentions lied and she honestly was wary of him.

As the schedule went by, the days of seeing Miza were lessened. Miza was going to be within Solitary Confinement for a month at the bare minimum, by then they'd have to adjust the schedules as they would no doubt be new prisoners coming in to murk up the times.

The officers wanted to lessen her interaction with other prisoners as Miza became rapid when they dragged her to places. Even had to take showers earlier to prevent her from seeing them.

Hopefully when Miza is out they'll have a new schedule. The chance of sharing lunches given the new influx of prisoners would boost her chances.

She missed Miza's presence, as hotheaded and brash as she may be, she was still the leader of their girl squad. Probably the only one Yumba would listen to outside of Saganbo, but given that she honestly didn't see him in any periods it was doubtful she could get his help on this.

Until they could get the hotheaded girl's presence back, they were stuck bending over to accommodate Yumba's will, given nobody dared to stand up to him when it came to hunger that they'd risk starvation not to end up in the medical room.

At least Merus's meals were filling to an extent, so she wasn't collapsing out of exhaustion or something during work hours. Surprisingly he could carry a conversation, but every time the hunger question came she dodged as it would be ratting out her comrades. Yumba was a team member, regardless of how much of an ass he was.

She found herself back at the mines, roll call went as per usual once they arrived. Honestly she didn't feel like stressing herself out and decided to conserve by lazily tipping at the rocks. They were stationed farther back, so the officer's weren't able to see what they were doing as easily.

Kikaza found time within the mine to do her makeup, as shower time was mainly about keeping her appearance up."Doing your makeup in a time like this Kiwi? And you spent all the time in shower doing your hair…"

"What? I can't look ugly while I'm mining. We all got our roles here in this group we got to fulfill. I have to maintain myself."

"Like what?"

She brushed her lips with chocolate colored lipstick that she snuck inside the prison. She had snuck in makeup and hair supplies before her arrest. What? A lady had to always be prepared.

"Easy, I'm the attractive femme fatale, you're the dorky innocent girly girl, and Miza's the hotheaded alpha bitch who asserts her dominance over others."

The younger inmate laughed at her description,"Innocent is a bit of a stretch but Miza is pretty accurate to be honest."

"What? I mean, I know as the leader you expect some brashness and snark but you have to admit she's rough around the edges. She's very unladylike to be honest. It wouldn't kill her to do her hair, it's so messy and unkempt. I don't understand how she lives with herself."

"I mean, Miza isn't about her appearance honestly. Beauty has never been her main priority, like as long as she isn't losing her athletic physique she doesn't care what she looks like. She prefers to let her fists do the talking for her."

"I mean it's Miza, what do you expect? She isn't much for her appearance honestly. She's' the tomboy out of all of us. Speaking of appearance, can I borrow some lipstick if you have any on you? Mine ran out ages ago?"

"Hmm, alright let me see if I have one that fits you ...Ah here, I never use this one. It doesn't fit my perfect hickory complexion. Your skin is more akin to a blush color, so taffy will suit you better."

The younger brigade member smiled."Thanks, Kiwi."

"No problem Izzie. When it comes to beauty supplies and makeup I'm the lady you should call. Doing makeup when you don't need to focus on eating your next meal helps."

"So what you're saying is that you use your cell time to do your makeup?"

"Hell yeah, I have nothing better to do while I'm stuck in a moving spaceship floating about."

The bell suddenly rang. Breakfast and Lunch went just as expected. They managed to get a limited amount of food, but it wasn't a lot considering what they were used to eating. Given it was the weekday they had an extra period to make up for the busy schedule on weekends.

"Hey Kiwi, whatcha doing?" Iwaza asked, carving some doodles into the walkway after they were released from Lunch.

She looked up from her nails, measuring them to her hand before offering it up."Filing my nails. Why, you want it?"

"My nails are just fine. What do you think of my drawing?" The pig-tailed female presented her doodle of a sunset. Given her limited materials, using pieces of chalk she managed to sneak into the prison. Sometimes the police officer's were incompetent, so they didn't notice the small things the inmates snuck in for entertainment.

"Pretty nice, where'd you get the chalk from?"

"Remember the planet we raided that had all those treasures and stuff? I managed to find some chalk. I know we're not allowed, but who cares? I like drawing and it helps pass the time in this awful place."

The darker alien scoffed,"I mean, we're not breaking the rules if we don't get caught…"

She snickered."True,"

Suddenly an officer came over and motioned for Iwaza to come over. The pig-tailed inmate sluggishly came over."Iwaza, you know you aren't supposed to have drawing utensils. Hand them over so I can confiscate them."

"Why should I?" She asked bitterly."I didn't draw anything negative or anything. It's just a sunset."

"Rules are rules ma'm. We can't take any risks."

'Yeah, and the other inmates having other things get unnoticed, but my chalk is somehow the issue.' "Yeah right."

"Just hand it over Iwaza, you wouldn't want any trouble do you?"

"No…" She solemnly handed her source of entertainment over. Her friend gave her a look of sympathy as the chalk was taken away.

Iwaza cringed at her upset expression,"Sorry about that girl, some officers are assholes about those rules.."

She sighed,"It's not that big of a deal. I'll find something else to do. Besides, I have paper in my room, so I'm not completely bored…" She said quietly as she walked back to her cell, the officer's leading them back to their prison rooms.

Iwaza was led to her cell and she entered, watched the glass close behind her. Time for bed would come eventually, but she didn't feel like resting. Instead, ignoring her hunger, she pulled out a journal and pen that she snuck in, drawing and doodling whatever her mind could think of.

There had already been multiple abandoned drawings, mostly of herself and the other inmates from who she could see from her high view of the prison. Sometimes she drew the prison, other times she drew her cell or the lunch area.

At the moment, she was filled with frustration over the past few days, and drew a simplified drawing of Yumba stuffing his face with everyone being dismayed, the officer taking her chalk, and Miza being missing from the group. Everything that set her off that she kept under wraps.

"You like drawing Iwaza?"

She jumped out of her bed, whipping around to see Merus's shadow illuminated from the light near her , she forgot about him until now!

Merus narrowed his eyes as he could see her stuffing her journal inside her drawer before turning to face him.

"Sort of."

"You seemed to have a lot of pages, have you finished any of your drawings lately?"

"No, my motivation is lacking so I haven't really finished…"

"Can I see them?"

"No!" Merus blanked at her raising tone before she shrunk back"...I mean, no. None of them are finished yet."

The elite doubted the reason heavily, but decided not to press her on the subject for now. The journal was valuable, but he could wait. He doubted she'd hand it over without a scene, especially since he wasn't supposed to be here.

Gaining trust was the first priority.

"Tch. If you say so. Though I'm curious, prisoners actually do things here?"

She dryly laughed."Yeah? I mean, it's boring here. We have to entertain ourselves somehow."

"It's just that I've never seen anyone draw in their cell before."

"I've been drawing ever since I got here. Before the cells got extra padded I used to doodle on the first layer. The officers didn't appreciate my doodles though."

"Can I see one?" Merus pondered.

She was reluctant, but remembering Merus's position of power, she passed an old drawing through the slot.

Merus examined it, it was a picture of her and her girl squad. It was fairly well drawn and proportionately accurate."Not bad. Though Miza's face is fairly relaxed given her..terrible attitude."

The criminal snickered at Merus's critique."I know, Miza can be something, but she's not that bad when she's not a total bitch."

"My comrades say otherwise, they say she's like a rapid animal. Not that I can blame them given her willingness to injure officers and act violently when confined."

"Eh, that's Miza for ya. She can be like that sometimes. She's alright once she's calm and collected."

"Calm and collected. Do you really believe that is within her emotional vocabulary? I refuse to believe that…"

"Merus I get she's not the nicest person but she is capable of being calm and rational. Sometimes."

"Tch. I'll believe it when I see it." He then handed her a bag of food. It was refreshing since she had anything to eat outside of this.

"Erm..Thanks for the talk..and the food."

"I don't fall back on promises that easily. I did give you my word. Besides, you need it more than I do by the looks of it. Though I should get going, I can't allow anyone to see me giving you food for appearances sake."

"I know. But thanks for caring. Nobody usually cares about us, so it's nice to see someone who does. You didn't have to do this." The words were slow, but genuine. She didn't forget her arrest by his hand, thus giving thanks took some effort emotionally.

"I'm just being nice. Besides, compared to your…'friends' you are tolerable. Certainly better than Shimorekka…"

She nodded,"He's not the brightest out of the bunch."

Merus scoffed,"Mild way of saying he's unintelligent but go on. Anyhow, I'll take my leave."

She turned over in her bed."Night officer."

A part of her hated to admit it, but he was growing on her. They won't be friends anytime soon(not a chance in hell) but she would be lying if his company wasn't...refreshing. Maybe he did have something resembling a heart.


	5. Distrust

Tell me what you think about this chapter below! Bye! Trying to keep things in character. Thanks for 230+ views and deliver some support and feedback!

Iwaza's POV

The days came and went, passing ever so slowly.

Once again, my eyes lazily opened in the dark. I realized I woke thirty minutes early before morning roll call. For some reason I wasn't tired and I rose upwards.

I had to admit, for the guy who arrested me, Merus was….tolerable. I expected a full on pretentious asshole, but while condescending it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. All the prisoners were snobby assholes, I just expected him to be an elitist one.

I didn't like Merus that much, but compared to the other officers he was...alright. Not a heartless and cruel, but still emotionally deficient. Not surprising given he was still an elite and Merus never struck me as a guy who was in touch with his emotions. Most of the time I never saw his facial expression change above mild shock, anything else was a neutral emotion.

Given he had the choice of feeding me, I was kind of shocked. Two weeks and he still kept his part. Impressive given how officers usually are. Keeping word with a prisoner was rare.

In return,I showed him sketches and unfinished art. He seemed to take an interest in my work and our relationship developed to the point friendly words were no longer as awkward or forced.

I was out in the courtyard again, this time choosing a more secluded area to prevent the officers from seizing my supplies. I had remained quiet as I focused on my new sketch, trying to inspire ideas to myself as I lazily scribbled and sketched on the paper.

At the moment, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, but I felt something was off. I suddenly heard someone breathing right behind me, startling me.

I abruptly whipped around, seeing Kiwiza, arms positioned at her hips with an incredulous look on her face. Her lips pursed together as she narrowed her eyes, glaring down at me, or rather what was on the paper to be exact.

"You drawing again Iwaza?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what to draw at the moment. My mind is in a bit of a daze to be honest…" I added a few more details, practically in my own mind as I drew the piece. Often my mind drifted to other subjects once the pen hit paper.

She peered over my shoulder a minute later, her face now changing into an incredulous and judgmental look."Iwaza..Are you for real? That's who you decide to draw?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I hadn't been paying attention to what I was drawing, my brain was on autopilot until she snapped me out of it. I then looked at the page and immediately tensed.

Turns out I accidently drew Merus by mistake, and a rather handsome drawing of him to say the least.

"Oh about that, my hand must've slipped during the drawing process."

"Sure….Your hand slipped. Girl, I get there aren't that many attractive males worthy of our time in these walls, but don't take that as means to go around looking at the officers like that. Especially the elite ace himself..."

I scoffed at her comment,"It's just a drawing, Kiki."

"Yeah, that's what you say. I see that whimsy gleam in those eyes of yours, don't lie to me."

"Oh come on, just because he's attractive doesn't mean I like him. There's something called aesthetic attraction you know."

"Girl, be real. You don't draw anybody without a reason. I know you, you don't draw anyone randomly without some purpose behind it. Out with the reason, we aren't near anyone anyhow. What's been going on between you two that made you all whimsy? You've been like this for a few days, is he making you sick or something?"

"What? No. He's just...being nice to me."

"Mhm. Sounds like a trick. Don't fall for the pretty face, we know what he is capable of. He threw us in here without breaking a sweat. Whatever facade he's putting on, I suggest you don't trust it."

"Kiki, I get it, you don't trust him, I don't either. But if he wanted something out of me, he'd say it by now. Trust me, the guy is very...honest about his opinions. He wouldn't be wasting his time feeding me."

"So he's been feeding you? That explains your lack of hunger throughout the day…" Kikaza replied, almost sounding envious of my circumstances."He can't be doing this for free, what's he really doing this for?"

I knew where this was heading and sighed,"He just wants to talk to me, it's nothing malicious. If he wanted anything like that he'd be a lot more upfront. Besides, Merus isn't the type ot understand suggestive things honestly. He's way too distant to pursue relationships in that manner."

No offense, but Merus was dense as a brick when it came to romantic interactions as far as I'm concerned. He's way too blunt to understand another person's feelings in that way anyhow.

"A talk? Damn that's a bargain of the lifetime. Sounds too good to be true…"

"He hasn't done anything to me, if he did, I'd be talking by now. He isn't like that at all from what I can tell, so don't worry about it. Besides, he's...nicer than I expected. I mean, he's kind for his standards."

"Izzy this isn't the time to get into dream land. He's an officer at the end of the day, don't put trust in him."

"I know."

"You know I'm just trying to protect you. You know how these people are, they'll do anything to get a raise."

Merus was already the top elite in the Galactic Patrol but whatever. I shrugged."Kikaza, you're getting way too paranoid."

"I'm just saying, he's an officer at the end of the day. Don't trust him for a second, cause he'll turn on you like a snake he is."

"Kiki, I get it. I'll be fine, I can handle myself. Besides, he's not that awful."

"You've been saying that a lot, is his attractiveness getting in the way of your common sense? Cause it really must be fogging up your glasses or something."

"Ha ha very funny Kiki. Nothing is getting in the way, you're simply overreacting. It wouldn't work out anyhow, the guy is as emotional as a block of concrete and I'm a lowly prisoner who hasn't had a boyfriend in years.."

"You say that, yet those whimsical eyes aren't going away…"

"You're just seeing things." I said, and in that moment the bell rang. Time to not each Lunch again just like breakfast. "Oh would you look that, time to salvage what we can from lunch."

"Oh great. The best time of the day. At least someone gives you something to make up for it. Totally aren't any deeper favors going on down there."

I whipped around, now burning red at the accusation of sexual favors in return for food being suggested."Kikaza! I told you, it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say, but I can't say I wouldn't take that deal if offered. Anything that doesn't involve Yumba gorging himself on all the food."

"Are you serious? If an officer offered sex in return for food you would take it?"

"I don't see why not? I haven't had a decent night of passion in ages. All the other men here are way too boring. I have no time for feelings of love with those in a position of authority, but sexual favors in my best interest aren't out the question in my book."

"Kiki, is your mind seriously thinking about sex in a time like this? And you're accusing me of sexual activity..." I knew her species was known for high sexual activity but this was ridiculous.

"Nothing wrong with acting out of self interest. Not like I'm some innocent little flower. You know that love is a waste of time, and I suggest you not fall for any feelings towards superiors. It would only hurt you in the end."

"I know. We're just being courteous towards each other, nothing more, nothing less. A simple exchange of business."

"For your sake it better stay that way. We know Miza wouldn't take you having an interest in him well." Miza hated Merus, so this relationship would be seen in a negative light.

"I get it Kiki, your point is pretty hammered in by now. Don't need to repeat the same point over and over again. Love is a miscalculation and I don't know what I'm getting into. Yadda yadda. I get it. I'm not that naive, I won't fall for anything like that."

"I'm just looking out for you, I know you can be a bit dizzy at times.:" She had my best interest, but god she could be so overbearing...and overly suggestive.

"I'll be alright. Trust me, he's not...that awful. I promise nothing bad will come from this."

She frowned, lowly replying,"If you say so…I just don't trust those in uniforms."

I laughed,"Neither do I. But he's useful, so I don't see why I can't tolerate having him around!"


	6. Please? Pretty Please?

Enjoy the story and show some support anyway you can physically cause outside introductions, I'm out! Thank you for 330+views!

Iwaza's POV

Thankfully I got away from Kikaza's overbearing attitude on the way back from lunch. Or rather, giving up most food so Yumba doesn't have a hissy fit. Seriously the guy eats way more than he needs to, even for a bear. And here I thought Panda's only ate that bamboo garbage, but he must be the exception to the rule.

Night begins to fall as the same old schedule of hitting the bed becomes noticeable. My mind was distracted, so I kept focusing on the one thing I could. Drawing.

I was drawing again within the comforts of my cell, working on my portrait of Merus. Because why not? I haven't finished a portrait in a while, so I don't see the issue.

His nose was so hard to get right, no matter what it's like it's either too small or too big. This is why I dislike noses, they are such a pain!

The other parts of him were so much easier to illustrate. Hair was pretty simple, just drew a bunch of straight lines in his face. His hair more akin those strange hairstyles, like a bowl cut by slightly longer than facial expression, smooth jawline. Light cyan bangs, intense purple eyes, a handsome face.

If only he would smile more…

Woah! Mind must've slipped, can't let myself get ahead so easily. I get distracted way too easily…

Besides, it's not like I'm interested in that stuff….and I doubt we're compatible. He's an elite and a stoic, I'm a bubbly criminal with a track record.

The guy is as emotional as a brick wall, seeing genuine emotion would be a rarity. Especially towards a 'lowly prisoner' like me. It'd be nice to have a relationship, and while Merus is attractive, he's way too emotionally distant for anything mutual to be gained.

Not like I'd have a chance, ladies from all around would be crawling on him and he no doubt brushes them off. Given his elite status I wouldn't be shocked if women tried their luck only to be met with a blunt and cold rejection of feelings. Better to just watch from afar and simply remain on courteous terms for however long he decides to keep sustaining me.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the glass. Speaking of whom I was looking for, there he was and just as stoic as ever. Honestly, I can't tell what Merus is feeling just by looking at him. I have to say, much more than a pretty face, he's a near emotionless one as well.

I glanced over from my drawing book, seeing him looking calmly from outside the thin sheet of glass between us."Oh hey, Merus, you're back. Got anything different this time?"

He paused before replying as he handed me his lunch, allowing me to finally gorge myself."Do I appear to be a fridge? I'm not exactly supposed to be doing this in the first place, I can't exactly shove an entire palate of food into my lunchbox undetected. Why? Is there something specific you like?"

I pouted at his accusing tone of voice."I was just asking...Though I have to be honest, if I had a choice I'd have a cinnamon roll with custard tarts, cookies and ice cream, more cookies….Oh, and pie with whip cream and fruits sprinkled on top. That pretty sounds scrumptious…"

I was practically salivating, I hadn't anything sugary since I got thrown in this place, so the idea of a large amount of sweets in one spot was definitely causing me to be whimsy inside.

Merus appeared taken off guard by the list of delicaes I listed off."Why don't we start with a balanced diet of fruits and vegetables instead?"

"But I like sweets! I haven't had any in ages, you should let me have some when you come tomorrow. Come on...please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not. It is unhealthy for you to consume that many calories of pure sugar and sweets."

Aw, that's cute, he's concerned for my health. That's so sweet, but I'm a grown up.

"Pretty pwease?"

"Gngh! No…"

"Pretty pwease with a cherry on top?"

"No, Iwaza. I refuse to feed you solely off of junk food…"

"Pretty pwease with a cherry on top with sprinkles on the side along with a banana split sundae with chocolate syrup and frosting?"

His expression mutated into one of genuine shock and confusion."E-Excuse me?"

"Please, at least bring me some of the food. I haven't had them in ages!"

"It wouldn't be healthy to feed you all that junk."

"Ugh!"I slumped back in my cell. I wonder how I can convince him to change his mind...Wait, that's it!

I grabbed my sketch book and pressed it against the glass. It was the closest vicinity we had been to each other, and would be closer had it not been for the glass. The sketch wasn't complete, I had only started the shading but I'm certain he won't mind.

"Hm? What is that?"

"It's a drawing...I...made it. It's you." The last part was mumbled, though I'm certain he could hear.

"Oh? Can I get a closer look?"

I realized he meant physically. I'd have to hand it over in that case...I wasn't a fan of the idea, knowing he might keep the sketchbook. Thus I did the reasonable option of ripping off the paper from the rest. I didn't trust him enough with my drawings, so this decision was the best I could come up with.

Last time he asked for my sketchbook he was rejected, however now I had something I wanted. Sweets. And if he gets a peak I'll be able to obtain what I crave.

"Alright, but just look at the sketch I drew of you. This book is rather private, so this is the most comfortable way I can hand over my sketches to you.."

"As you wish," He then looked at my sketch, eyes filled with mild carefully examined the page with interest. I had to admit, I wasn't sure what he thought of it, his facial expression within the dark was vague. It was rare for someone like Merus, who was beyond profesional when it came to conversations.

"Hmm..I have to say, I'm impressed at your artistic talent. Your art style is impressive, I never thought you possessed such skills when drawing people in such a fashion. You've improved from the old ones I've seen in the past. I don't see why you're so reluctant to allow me to see these drawings of yours."

"Thanks...I've never drawn you before, so I didn't think you'd like it that much…"

"I do like the artistic style of yours. Do you mind if I keep it?" That wasn't the answer I expected. And he seemed genuine, his eyes were wide with interest at the idea of keeping the sketch for himself.

I shrunk a little at the compliment. I didn't expect that reaction out of him."I don't see why not?"

To my surprise he seemed genuinely intrigued."I'd like to see more of your work given your talent. You are a rather good artist. The style is pretty, though I suggest you work on your appears you have trouble getting my nose right. It's far too big for my liking."

I laughed."I was kind of hoping you didn't notice honestly! I didn't remember the size so I decided to make it a bit bigger."

"Of course I would notice such a blemish.I'd look strange if my nose was that big compared to the rest of my body. Perhaps you'll be able to get it right one day."

"Gee, can't cut me some slack. Everybody is such a critic…"

"Criticism helps you improve Iwaza, don't look and mope around because I gave you feedback on your drawing skills. It just needs improvement.."

"Easier said than done when you aren't being judged. But before you go, can I ask for at least of the snacks I requested?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I showed you my private work, it wouldn't hurt to do something nice for me in return. I know you're capable of doing it."

He paused before reluctantly sighing.''What is it that you want? I swear you better not be asking for an entire desert entree for your entire lunch."

Dang it."Aw, don't ruin my fun...Well, if there was anything I'd really want, it would be a big fluffy cinnamon roll with loads of frosting and sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top as a bonus."

He narrowed his eyes at me."Good lord, what a very specific request. I can't believe I have to degrade myself to fulfill such a task."

"You promised."

"I know...I know…"


	7. Thanks For Pudding Up With Me

_Master Of Arrows: Here to tell you all that I love the support and love and to keep it coming! You should peace out! See ya!_

Merus's POV

I have to say, Iwaza has a quaint drawing poteinail. For a lowly criminal who stole valuables off of planets, I was impressed she even possessed the ability to draw. If I hadn't known any better I would have believed this was forged, but it was genuine talent. Quite rare for a criminal such as herself.

I don't know why, but a part of me genuinely is fond of her presence. I've never felt this way towards any of my comrades, who at best I tolerated. Usually I tried to find an escape out of a conversation as their petty squabbles bore me rather quickly. The other officers were amusing, but quickly lost their luster of interests a while ago.

For a criminal to keep my eye was rare. And for it not to be out of pure utter disgust was rarer. The mere notion some mortal criminal kept my interest was a bit surprising in itself.

I arranged the sketch of hers, placing it in a hidden compartment in my desk for safekeeping. I cannot allow other patrollers to see her drawing, as I was forbidden from even interacting with prisoners unless necessary. I'm fairly certain my visits don't fall under the guidelines for the prison.

Though I do wonder why she is so hungry. Shouldn't the prisoners get food? I've seen the meals they are fed, it should keep them up and running throughout the day. I wonder why she is always hungry whenever I come to her cell. It was strange given the prisoners were fed well for the most part.

She shouldn't be having hunger problems, especially since her race wasn't known for having problems with food management. In fact, very few prisoners had such problems, so I couldn't help but wonder where all this was coming from…

At the moment, I was at my computer, reviewing the profiles of those on our wanted list. I looked around for a moment, before discreetly opening another tab. I had my suspicions, none that could be confirmed of course, of why this happening.

I searched her name through the criminal database, as I didn't enjoy the tedious effort of searching through alphabetical order. I saw her picture from where she was first arrested for her closeup alongside her information and list of charges.

She had a rather silly mugshot to put it mildly, as she was sticking her tongue out unlike her female comrades, who Miza was scowling fiercely while holding her jail number, and Kikaza was giving...a rather suggestive smile at the camera.

I had to admit, these mugshots were rather….in character for these women. Captured their personalities quite well, especially given I was the one who had to arrest them in the first place.

Honestly out of all of them, Iwaza seemed the most sociable and friendly, as Kikaza was overloaded with sass and Miza….was more akin to a rabid dog that needed to be locked away from the rest of society. Even if Iwaza was a bit childish and bubbly for my standards, she was far easier to tolerate.

I looked through her schedule. I saw mostly prisoners I had arrested, given I was far more competent than most of the others this wasn't surprising. Then my eyes laid on Yumba's name at lunch.

Oh. That may explain why food may be low. I can't be sure, but I do believe he has something to do with her hunger. Though the only way I'm getting anything confirmed is if Iwaza tells me for herself. Hopefully getting her these...overly unhealthy and sugary foods will persuade her to let down her barriers over time.

Hopefully she listens and I'll be able to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Hey Merus, whatcha looking at? A sharp and rumbling voice abruptly shattered my thoughts into fragments, causing me to jump in panic, shutting down the tab.

I whipped around in my chair, now seeing Agent Jaco standing there."N-Nothing. I was simply...looking over our prisoners through the criminal database."

Oh god, not that nuisance again. Here he is to bother me with his presence. Hopefully he'll go away soon.

"Sure...Come on Merus, don't need to be shy. We all look at girls from time to time, no need to act all jumpy. Though your tastes are...a bit too fierce for my book, I ain't going to judge too much. As far as looks go, they don't look bad at all. Personality wise...you better someone else."

"JACO! That's not the reason I was looking at them! I would never contemplate such a thing!"

"Come on Merus, just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't mean we're blind. I saw your face, you looked pretty interested in Iwaza if you get what I'm saying."

My eye began rapidly twitching, now glaring at him harshly,"Jaco I'm going to put you in a body cast if you even think of implying such a thing in front of me."

"Hey, no need to get violent. I'm just here to remind you of the people we got arrested. Shesh, getting all mad over a crush."

My eyes quickly flared with rage as I rose from my chair."Excuse me!? I do not do 'crushes' or anything as childish as 'infatuation' with another. Do not imply that of me unless you want to get tossed out of the spaceship."

Needless to say, he took his leave rather quickly. I sighed. What pathetic feelings. I could never be capable of possessing them for another being, let alone a mortal. I'm beyond such emotions.

Though I had to admit, Iwaza's looks fairly adequate...for a lowly prisoner of course. Though I decide to monitor this lowly prisoner, as she's...intriguing for some unknown reason that I cannot uncover.

I left for a spaceship to rack up some prisoners by myself. Yet for some reason the mortal wouldn't leave my mind. She must have some effect for me to bother thinking of her while I'm bringing in inmates. I do not understand why I'm compelled by these feelings, but I attempted to ignore it until the mission is completed.

Once I was done with the formal arrests, my mind drifted away from the immediate capture. I remembered that promise I made earlier. For some reason, I felt compelled whether it be my natural compulsion to see things fulfilled as an angel or out of genuine care was difficult for me to decipher.

The requests she asked were beyond ridiculous, however if it granted me trust, I shall go through with it. So when I got back from patrol, I decided that it would be made within my own kitchen. All patrollers had a kitchen, mine was bigger due to my elite status, thus I had an advantage in fitting more materials.

I struggled cooking the sweet, given I've never made something like this before. I didn't require food, and when I did make my own food it was mainly healthy instead of that processed junk mortals dare call delectable.

I swear I nearly burned it when I prepared the food. I despised cooking meals like this as they are so troublesome to create. First it required all these ingredients and they were just...so messy! I don't understand how mortals can do this as an occupation. It's ridiculous!

Finally, once the damn 'sweet' was made, I decorated it to the best of my ability. Arguably this was the simplest part of the process. Once this was finished, I dressed it up with that strange white cream and those...sprinkles and shook it over the 'treat' along with the syrup.

I waited for it to cool down as night fell. I went towards her cell, of course after making sure the monitor wasn't watching me. I deleted the footage of our interactions for safety concerns before I went back to my room.

She was sketching something else within her cell when I arrived. Unlike the last time, she seemed genuinely curious when I came down. I slipped the box through, quickly averting my gaze elsewhere as I handed the gift through the passage.

I heard a gasp of surprise."Oh! You actually gave me what I craved! You even got the sprinkles and syrup! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Tch...it's not that big of a deal..It's simply a mutual benefit. The drawing earlier was...impressive for someone of your caliber, so consider this simply a luxurious gift that I made solely for your enjoyment."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Merus. You even made it by yourself, I'm so happy!"

"I only did this to be fair. After all, your presence is having a graviating effect on me. You do keep company for me, so this was simply a small task for me. You seemed...excited at the notion of sweets, so I made what you loved most as an offering."

"So that means you do care. That's so kind of you!"

I huffed to myself, attempting to ignore the stars glowing within her eyes."Of course you make it to be like that. I simply find your presence...welcoming. Do not take that as a means of attachment. I know full well I'm not capable of feeling such emotions towards someone like you."

"Yeah, I'm so sure that's what you mean, Merus. Totally. At least you're kind enough to give me these sweets. You're better than those other guys by a longshot. You're a pretty good cook, this tastes scrumptious! Makes me crave more to be honest."

"Oh good lord, don't tell me you're going to be requesting me to make more sweets are you? You're going to make me crazy…"

"Don't you mean...bake you crazy?"

….Did she just?

My palm covered my face out of embarrassment of such a reprehensible sense of humor."Oh my gods, did you just say that? Was that your disgraceful attempt at a joke?"

"Technically a pun, but you can't say it isn't funny!"

"I just did." I said flatly.

"Aw come on, at least I tried. I'll get one that it'll work on you eventually."

"Good luck trying, you'll fail. I suggest you don't even bother."

She pouted innocently."I don't give up that easily. And next time can you get me some puddin?"

"Why?" I inquired.

"As a thanks for pudding up with me!"

"Oh gods…" I shook my head as she told another of her puns. She must really take amusement in those, doesn't she? It's rather amusing.

A tiny part of me did take enjoyment in those awful puns, as a result I allowed the corners of my mouth to rise upwards. I quickly had to repress any uncouth sounds resembling laughter, putting a hand over my mouth."Hrngh!"

"D-Did you actually laugh?"

"Unfortunately yes. Those awful puns made me lose my composure. Why, you seem shocked?"

She blinked,"No one has ever laughed at my puns my friends find them in this place has no sense of humor. It's so unfair. " Her body slouched at the last mention.

"Are you implying I have one? How generous of you."

"I mean, it's kind of shocking given your stoic attitude. I never expected someone like you to have the ability to laugh at my puns. I wonder why that is?"

"Same reason that a lowly criminal like you possess the ability to draw art, something that most wouldn't expect out of you."

"That's a bit shocking honestly. Maybe next time you should get a donut."

I paused, raising an eyebrow at her."Why?"

"Cause I'm still a bit glazed over on that one."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face."Your puns are so awful…"

"Come on, that one was funny. I see that you're smiling."

I blushed slightly, glad the darkness hid most of the shade of red to my face."And I hate it…"

When I left, I couldn't help but feel conflicted. On one hand, holding any type of relationship with a lowly criminal was deplorable, but a part of me remained attached. Besides, she wasn't bad...for a mortal. Though her influence was greater than I imagined, I don't plan on ceasing seeing her.

A mortal having this much power over my mind was strange and a bit scary, but it wouldn't hurt to see her...Her company is enjoyable.

_NinjaEveeKitty: Sup NEK! Same! Not the biggest fan but I decided to give the genre a shot with slow burning through. Thanks! I just did what I thought was best! I'm glad you enjoy and I hope to see you and more people soon! _


	8. Swaying Sides

MasterOfArrows: You guys know what to do, keep up every kind of support for this story and know to peace out! Thanks for 490+ views and I welcome feedback of any kind!

Iwaza's POV

I can't believe he actually liked my puns! Kikaza and Miza find them tiresome and irritating, everyone else just ignores me when I say them. I never expected an elite like him to have a decent sense of humor. It's so hard to find one in place like this.

So of course, as conversations continued over the many days, growing fond of each other was inevitable. It was a slow, but a steady transition from where we first got off interacting with each other. The longer we talked, the more comfortable I felt around him.

It was like a genuinely affable atmosphere. Even cracking a few puns at him, most of them were food related and rather bad of humor, but he still enjoyed them. Seeing him laugh was honestly a feat I never imagined I would accomplish, and doing so made me feel...rather warm inside. Can't say I've felt like that before, as when others laughed, it was usually directed at me, not with me.

Not to mention he even brought more delicious sweets, though he still packed the healthy foods in for reasons like 'I can't have you being unhealthy. You can't sustain yourself off of junk and it's my duty to care for you properly.'

It's strange for an officer to be so considerate of my health, it's honestly kind of sweet.

Naturally when I told Kikaza about the conversations we had recently in the showers, and how we were being on more friendly terms, she got rather irritated."Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, what did I tell you about going into la la land? You're being way too trusting of him."

"Kiki, you worry way too much. He's not that bad, he's actually pretty nice. And he even has a good sense of humor!"

"Oh good lord, don't tell me that he actually likes those terrible…food 'puns' of yours? Sweet heavens above, you're really in over your head. This is so much worse than I thought."

"No I'm bloody not!" I pouted, washing my hair with the soap provided."I'm completely inside my head, thank you very much."

"Yeah sure gurl. That's why you've non stop gushing about him for the past couple days. Pretty obvious what's going on here, and I ain't liking it."

"What do you mean? Nothing is 'going on'. We're simply being on good terms."

"Yeah right. We both know that isn't it. Come on, don't deny it. I know something is happening between you two."

"Nope, I told you twice, it isn't like that. We're simply mutually benefiting each other. It's not my fault he's growing fond of me, I just have that charm on people."

The bell rang out signaling for us to our next period. We didn't even bother going to get breakfast. We continued once we arrived at our separate tables.

"Tch, I'm sure nothing suspicious is going on…."

"It's nothing Kiki, he's actually pretty pleasant, no need to be paranoid all the time."

"I have perfectly valid reasons to be paranoid. You've never been interested in a guy like this, especially someone like him. You've been talking about him nonstop for three weeks. It's ridiculous. Clearly he's caught your eye, and you're falling for his charm."

"Aw come on, you're being paranoid. Can't I appreciate someone for benefiting me and speaking of them well?"

She applied makeup onto her face with a small hand mirror,"When it's excessively done, yes. Especially since he's shown none of this to anyone else, meaning you must be special in his mind if he bothers yearning for your presence. He has something to gain from this."

"It's nothing, Kiki, you're simply overreacting. It takes more than a charming face to lure me. I told you before, he's not that bad. He's been pretty nice to me, and I honestly find his presence endearing. Besides, you don't need to sound so jealous."

"Me? Jealous? That's another one of your terrible jokes is it not? Why the hell would I be jealous of you?"

"Hm. I don't know, I get free food and varied snacks, great conversations and someone aesthetically pleasing at my cell every night."

"Like I'd ever be jealous of that."

"Come on, Kiki, we both know your jelly."

"No I'm not. I'm afraid I wouldn't be his type anyhow. Besides, I don't have time or patience for 'love' or 'friendship' with someone like him. You should cut it now before you get too attached. I know how you are, without ever having a boyfriend and all. I expected shallowness but now it's just getting really desperate."

"Kiki, I get it. You're paranoid and jealous. But believe me, I know what I'm doing. Besides, maybe I can get him to...sway onto our side."

"Ha, you're a fool if you think he's going to give up his title and status for you. You're beyond delusional if you think that's happening."

"Duh, I'm not stupid. But I believe he can aid us...in other ways. His loyalty may remain with the police, but we can use that to our advantage."

She sneered at me,"Like how? What reason could he possibly believe for him to help any of us? We're just lowly criminals to an elite like him."

"Well, I've wiggled my way through his barriers...so I believe we can get him to aid us in one common goal." My finger motioned towards Yumba, who was gorging himself on the food that was supposed to accommodate the entire cafeteria, but had used his sheer strength to force down any resistance to his plight.

My female comrade narrowed her eyes, her gaze flickering from Yumba to me."And what does the overweight asshole have to do with getting him on our side?"

"Well Yumba practically starves us all to death with the minimal scraps he leaves for us between breakfast and lunch. The other officers are way too cowardly to stand up to him, and granted, who would want to get between a bear in his food?"

"Nobody."

"Precisely. But Merus is the one who arrested all of us, right?"

"Unfortunately. I remember it plain as day, it's hard to forget when you go from stealing valuables to an elite kicking your ass."

"Well, Merus has a little..reputation among all the criminals who were unanimously feared. He's practically dreaded by other thieves and criminals alike."

Kikaza glared at me."Where are you going with this…."

"Well I was thinking, maybe I can sweet talk my way into getting him to aid us. I already am close enough to him that I may be able to tell him about our unfortunate circumstances."

"That's a terrible idea. Who knows if he'll even believe you, cause why take a lowly criminal's word for it? Even if he does, who knows if he'll bother to help you. You should cut it off before you get too involved."

"Kikaza," I sighed."I know you genuinely believe what is best for me. But you need to understand, this could be our big break. We could finally eat normally again."

"Or this could end up backfiring and we end up getting punished by some stupid rule they decide to implement."

"Hey, pessimistic words don't help the cause. Besides, it's better than sitting back and doing nothing."

"I suppose so. But what about Miza? When she comes back in a few weeks she won't take the news well. You know how she is about officers, especially Merus…"

"Well she'll just have to take the news with a grain of salt. We can't let a little feisty attitude get in the way of our plan."

"So when do you plan on acting on it?"

"You mean your in?"

"Whatever gets us food I'm for it. I may not like the guy but I know what benefits me."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, ignoring her dismay."Great! I know you'd turn around!"

"Agh! Watch it! You're going to ruin my hair!"

"Don't care! Besides, we're practically bread and butter, Kiki! You know why?"

"Don't you dare…"

"Cause no matter what, we always stick together!"

"If you weren't my friend my foot would be right up your face you know that right?"

"I know! Which is precisely why we are besties! Whenever you're down I'm always here to bring you up! We're like two peas in a pod, cause we make each other hap-pea!"

"Don't make me take back that sentence Izzie…You're a real piece of work."

I grinned,"Don't ya mean a real...pizza work?"

Her head fell into her face, now curling her lip in a scowl."Grrr….Izzie, I'm this close to kicking you."

I examined her fingers closely, squinting as I slowly replied."But your fingers are touching."

"Exactly…"

A bead of sweat dripped down my face."Uh oh..See ya Kiki, gotta split like a banana, cause clearly I'm not...appealing!"

"Get your ass back here!"

"AAAIIEEEE!"

And so when Merus asked me why I was utterly exhausted at my cell, I made the excuse of running a bloody marathon while ignoring the numb feeling of my jaw, sore from the kick to the face I had received courtesy of Kikaza.

Thankfully Merus likes my puns a lot more than Kiki does, because he took mild amusement despite calling them in 'bad taste'.

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for reading and send love and feedback below! See ya!


	9. Reluctant Agreement

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for support! Thank you all for 540 views and keep supporting me anyway you can! Love the feedback and I appreciate it. You all know what to do to keep up with this story every time there's an update.

Kikaza's POV

I can't believe I allowed Izzie to allow me to be swayed into her idiotic plan of hers. But at this point, I'm desperate and the options on the table aren't appealing. I hate starving on a daily basis because that overweight asshole refused to go on a diet.

Merus isn't someone I'd like to associate with, in fact I'd prefer for him to even be mentioned around me at all. Izzie fell for his little charm and I can't sway her, so might as well tag along for the ride, cause boy do I know it's going to be a chaotic one.

I can see why she fell for it. The guy ain't bad looking, even handsome if put the correct lense on. If he weren't an officer and self righteous nuisance I wouldn't be above a one night stand.

Though from what Izzie says he isn't into that kind of business so I'm afraid I can't explore that topic if I so desired anyhow. Not that I can't be surprised, from what I can tell Merus doesn't seem like one to understand concepts like that.

Unlike Izzie, who's basically our pure hearted virgin queen of the group, I'm not so naive. Izzie is a good friend but she is rather gullible and dense. Never had a man in her life either, so she must also see this as her chance.

I'm no pure saintly virgin unlike her, I've had numerous stands with males of all species. As such, I'm not easily fooled or interested in dating when it comes to professions. I lost count of how many males fell at my feet, most likely in the high dozens if my memory serves me right.

Dating was a huge no-no and where I drew the line. I'm too sexy and too talented to do the 'date' thing with men in this place. Not that I would date anyone here, they are a bunch of morons with no brains.

Now sex with benefits in my name? Arrangements would be made in that case. I wasn't above benefits in return for sexual favors. Though I'm certainly not going to that elite for it.

Over the next days, just like last time, she wouldn't stop raving about him. Good lord, I swear it's obvious she has some crush on him, yet every time I call her out on it she says it's nonsense. Unlike someone, I can see past the rose tinted glasses, and I know for a fact that feelings like these won't end well.

Still, the only reason I haven't totally shut her down is because he may serve some use. While Miza might not agree, I haven't ate in a decent while thanks to that overweight asshole who practically gorges on everything in sight.

Though, I was curious when we would get the show on the road. We still had two weeks until our next schedule change to make room for the new prisoners within the facility. Maybe that would be a golden opening where a lot more would be together to make an example of the hell we had to go through.

"Hey Iwaza, what the hell do you think you're sculpting?"

"Um nothing?" She replied, her pickaxe now in mid-air as she turned to me. I narrowed my eyes in disappointment, shaking my head.

"Gurl, you need to get your mind outta the gutter. Really? A heart?"

"Oh come on, you know I like cute things! Besides, hearts don't have to be made for romantic purposes. You're always twisting things out of proportion!"

"Yet I don't see those doe eyes going away. Ever since you've been communicating with him more recently you've acted strange. I clearly see what's going on here, Izzie, don't take me for a fool. Just saying, it's not a good sign and you need to start letting things drift away."

"But Kikaza...hes...hes…"

I scowled,"He's what?"

"He's genuinely nice to me. I mean, sure he's pretty emotionless and cold, but he's really kind and generous and…"

My eyes rolled back into my head."Alright we're getting right back into la la land."

"I'm serious Kikaza, he's actually really took one of my drawings with him. Hell, he even feeds me snacks."

"Oh goodie, clearly not an attempt to bait you to get a raise."

"Kiki, he's legit the number one elite of the Galactic Patrol, he doesn't need to rise the ranks or anything. He's not trying to 'bait' me. Do you want to know why? Because a small part of him gives a damn about my well being."

"How do we know this isn't a facade. I still don't trust him, that food could be tainted with something…"

"Believe me if the food was tainted I'd be a dead woman. Besides, he's not barbaric enough to poison me with food. I get your wary of him, but Merus isn't at all like that. You need to fully trust me on this, regardless of what you think of Merus."

"Tch...doesn't mean I have to like him."

"You don't need to like Merus to realize that his help would benefit us. You want to eat soon don't you? You don't want to scramble for scraps do you?"

"No…"

"Then you should trust me on this. I know I'm not Miza, but I believe this is our best bet. Look, if this backfires you can say 'I told you so' but until then, you need to put some faith in me."

I sighed, I didn't want to go back to Yumba starving all over again. I'm still not fully into this little crusade of hers, but until Miza comes back gaining that officer's trust comes first."Fine. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. But make sure he proves to be useful."

"I know, but I think I got a handle on things. After all, Merus is pretty nice. He doesn't have to feed me you know. It's got illegal to feed prisoners, but he still does it anyway. If he didn't care he'd walk right past my cell and be done with it. I think we can at least try to trust him."

"I wouldn't go that far. But remain affable with him. I want something decent to eat since you get 'special treatment' for non suspicious reasons."

"Do I hear jealousy?"

I coughed, looking offended at the idea of jealousy over someone like him."No. Simply a bit peeved that he cares for you out of everyone else. What did he see in you anyhow? Did he think you were prettier than the rest of us or something?"

"Not at all. In fact, he only came to my cell because he was concerned for my well being. I was starving and he fed me. And he continued to do so. He's doing this out of kindness, as hard as it is to believe, he wants to help even with our different circumstances."

"I don't know, I'm still on the fence about Merus...but if he provides decent aid I'll...tolerate the idea of him being in vicinity of me. Though I'm unsure how he puts up with you."

"Easy, he finds me quirky and funny!"

"That's pushing it beyond the lines. Tone down the doe eyes. I get he's a pretty face but you need to tone it down a little."

"For the tenth time, there is nothing 'romantic' between us. We're simply being mutually friendly towards each other. Just because he's attractive doesn't mean I'm going to act like a magnet towards him."

"Says the one who hasn't shut up about him all day…"

"Can't I be thankful to the man who is feeding me? Besides, once you get to know him, he's not that bad. He's genuinely fond of my company. Maybe when you talk to him he'll be friendly towards you...if you drop the attitude."

I scoffed, placing my hands on my hips,"Tch. Attitude? What attitude? I do not have an attitude problem Izzie, it's simply a perception problem that you have." I flipped a bang playful against my fingertips." It's not my fault my personality is as beautiful as my face. I mean, look at how gracious I look? Who wouldn't find me drop dead stunning?"

"Your lack of long term boyfriends disagree. From what I heard they say you're too vain and self-absorbed. And having been friends with you for ages...I see why."

"I don't need a boyfriend. I'm way too pretty,alluring, charming, and sexy for relationships. Not like I'd date these losers here. I have very high standards and require the utmost maintenance, so I doubt any man in this facility is going to make the cut I'm afraid. Besides, most of them are too nasty and rude for a lady like me."

"Of course.."

"So does Merus ever ask about anyone else while he's around?"

"Sometimes. He asks me how my day goes usually. We discuss the interesting things that go on during our lives. I haven't really mentioned you at all so-"

"Well that's absolutely lovely of you…"

"Hey, don't be like that! I'll be sure to fill in a good word for you. Though Miza...he already has an opinion of her due to her violent tendencies against his fellow officers."

I sighed, my palm hiding my face."That's to be expected. We all know Miza is a tough girl. She's a ruthless punk, no doubt she's causing those officers trouble in solitary. Almost makes me feel sorry for those assholes."

"Why?" She blinked.

"Because Miza is a mega alpha bitch who will claw your eyes out if you give her the chance. That hot headed temper has always got her into trouble, I swear."

"Well that's Miza for you. Hopefully she gets out soon. Though we should probably keep this from her...cause you know how she is about Merus…I think we should keep this under wraps from her."

"Hate to say it, but I agree. We know her hotheaded nature is a double edged sword. I'd rather it not break my nail at a fruitless effort. If we're going to put our trust in him, we should keep any outliers from interfering."

"See, now you're getting into spirit. This is such an improvement from yesterday."

"Yeah, cause I realize what type of help I can get if I tolerate this plan. Hopefully this is all worth it cause I'd rather you not be associating with him unless necessary. I don't want him hurting you."

"Aw that's sweet of you Kiki!" Out of nowhere she embraced me, much to my dismay.

"Oh god, don't get sentimental on me, you're going to ruin my makeup!"

She shrugged my complaint off."Kiki, I promise he won't hurt me. Let me handle the talking and I think we'll be able to get through this. I'll gain his trust and this should work in our favor."

"Sounds like a plan sister."

The bell rang, but despite the doubt I had in this plan I felt determined. I didn't trust Merus whatsoever, but Kiki didn't seem scared or intimidated by him. The fact he hadn't proposed any ulterior motives was shocking.

Done!

NinjaEeveeKitty: Welcome back NEK! I have no idea how I'm doing this, I'm just going off what I know tbh. Yeah, I'm trying to fix errors as I go. Thanks showing support, as having to characterize these women with so little time in the manga leaves a lot up to interpretation. Merus is easier as he has more info to go off of, but still. Bye


	10. Promise Me

MasterOfArrows: Ten chapters in dudes! Thanks for reading and we made it to 640 views! Love y'all and peace out!

Iwaza's POV

As the weeks went by, I enjoyed the nightly visits Merus paid me. It was now a part of a daily routine at this point. It had been a little over a month and things were developing quite smoothly for my liking. Merus was fairly kind, and noticeably he seemed less tense and restrained around me compared to how he reacted towards others on a daily basis.

Honestly the relationship wasn't very professional. Even from the glass wall that separated us we were fairly close despite the distance. Gaining his trust was difficult at first, but at this point we were far more comfortable with each other and the visits were extended to a degree.

However I know that there was only a matter of time before the next bout of prisoners would come in, that would mean there was a schedule change to adjust for the influx of newcomers. While I ate, I decided to ask Merus when the exact date was, given they tell officers ahead of time before they change things.

He paused."We'll be changing our schedule in two days. Why? You're not planning anything during that time are you?"

"No, nothing nefarious at least. I'm too silly to bother escaping by myself. The escape attempts are Miza's thing, not mine. You should know that by now."

He suspiciously raised his eyebrow at me."Just checking. Though I'm curious why you would want to know of such things…Is something concerning you that you would need to know?"

I sighed."Well sort of. It's really important. It's about a personal concern with other inmates. It's been happening for a while."

"What has been occuring? You never mentioned anything wrong, whenever I asked previously you skipped over the question. Are you ready to address it at last?"

I cringed, damn he must've been waiting for this moment for ages.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. The only way to get him to aid us was to tell the truth. Iwaza was getting impatient. I didn't want to face her wrath before we got Miza. We needed a plan before we went ahead."Well you see, you know how I've been hungry every day and how you've been feeding me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's been happening for quite some time. It's honestly been happening for a couple months. You just noticed later on, but this has been going on for a while."

"What has? What is the source of this hunger of yours if it's been going on for this long? Your kind doesn't experience hunger to this level."

"Well it's because of a certain someone...You know Yumba?"

He thought it over for a moment before slowly replying."That overweight panda? What about him?"

"Well, Yumba has a very large apperitate."

"That's quite obvious by his ungodly appearance." He remarked slyly.

"Merus,we're getting off topic" I playfully chided.

"I apologize, carry on."

"Anyhow, Yumba's been causing a bit of trouble for me and my friend."

"Friend?"

"Kikaza? You know, the one with the tube top and sleeves?"

"Oh her...She's the vain and arrogant one isnt she?"

"Yeah...But she has a soft spot...somewhere in that heart of hers. She's not the nicest person, but she's got good advice and fantastic makeup tips."

"I see...But back to the bear...What's he been doing exactly?"

"Well he's been...been…"

"Say it. You can tell me. I cannot help you unless you inform me of what is going on."

"He's been starving us by stealing our food. None of the officers want to confront him, and honestly I don't blame them, Yumba terrifying when he's upset. Especially when you say something about his weight. I think Iwaza would have gotten clobbered had I not intervened. He eats so much food, he literally gorges himself while we starve. Everyones too scared of him to do anything physically."

To my shock, Merus looked outraged, eyes now flaring up with rage ."Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You've been suffering all this time and you remained silent."

I was taken back by his genuine anger, shrinking as I replied."I was scared. I didn't think you'd believe me or that you'd take my word for it. I thought you would tell his highness and he would inflict some stupid rule that would negatively affect us in some way. Besides, you know what they say, snitches get stitches."

Merus calmly looked at me, silver eyes narrowing with hidden fury."Iwaza, what you are doing is not 'snitching'. What you are doing is rightfully reporting a problem that is negatively affecting you and everyone in your surroundings. This is not a playground or some kind of kindergarten argument. This is an injustice about the lack of proper treatment that needs to be addressed."

"I know, but I don't want you to like hurt him. He's still part of the brigade, boss wouldn't like me tattling on him if he got physical repercussions."

"Are you seriously concerned for that bear's wellbeing? It doesn't matter, he cannot be allowed to starve you like this on a daily basis just because of his gluttony. And you say he does this every day? That bastard needs to be confronted immediately."

"But boss won't like it if we physically confront him. I'd rather we settle this civilly."

"There is a time for civility, but I doubt words work on Yumba. We know he is rather lacking in the common sense compartment. I doubt he'll listen to you. Words fall on deaf ears on people like him."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not have the entire lunchroom get damaged and get punished for starting a fight…Unlike Miza I really do appreciate the comfort of my cell."

"I see your point, fights in this facility rarely bode well for your kind. However, I believe intervention on my part would benefit everyone as a whole."

"And how are you going to do that? Don't you have to go around arresting people on a daily basis? You're kind of the ace of this place."

"Things can be arranged. I'm certain his majesty wouldn't mind if I conveniently placed myself in your lunch period. With the newcomers they'll have to adjust in any way they can. If he asks I'll just inform him that I require a shift in schedule. Nothing too suspicious."

"My lunch period never changes, so I doubt anything is going to change too much. Ours isn't that bad so we're probably the period that gets the large influx of newcomers."

"Of course. That does sound likely. Though given I'll need physical proof of Yumba commiting the act before I commit any action, I'll bide my time. Once the schedules come we'll cooperate with each other easily."

"Thanks. Though Yumba in a way is still a member of the gang, don't hurt him if you don't have to. Saganbo won't like that."

"Tch, I couldn't care less about what your boss thinks of me, though for your sake I'll try to...put up with Yumba's antics. As much as his presence revolts me. I'll simply deal with him like normal, as long as he doesn't get violent we shouldn't have anything other than a small 'chat' so to speak."

"Merus, promise me that you won't hurt him."

"I...I promise, Iwaza." Though he sounded like he was dragging his feet agreeing to my terms. Even if he was an asshole, Yumba was a valued member of the team. I would rather not have worse tensions with the others if Merus physically harms him unnecessarily.

"Thank you, Yumba may be a jerk but he's still an ally of mine."

"Ally or not, this treatment shouldn't stand. I'll be sure to watch over your lunch period when schedules change."

"Alright. Thanks a lot Merus. You're not as bad as I thought you were...It's nice knowing someone cares about me, even if you're an officer. Your kindness means a lot to me."

"The same to you. Compared to others, you aren't as bad yourself I'll admit. You're not that bad, for a criminal that is."

I pressed my hand up against the glass, smiling as I waved farewell. After this things would finally go back to normal once Yumba was set straight. It may be the last time we talk to each other

I felt a bit sombre at that notion, before I shook off the feeling as I retreated to my bed. At least it would be worth it. Though his lack of presence did make me feel different, like the idea made me feel low. Whatever, I'm sure its just my mind playing tricks on me. We may be affable terms, but the idea of missing the guy was a bit surprising to me, but it wasn't like I didn't welcome his presence. He did make me feel comfort in ways other prisoners, even Kikaza nad Miza couldn't.

I don't know why I feel that way, but I'm not sure what its implications will be...

NinjaEeveeKitty: Thanks dude! Yeah I had to mix things up a little to keep up! Don't worry, I'm working on it as we speak! See ya soon!

MasterOfArrows: Tell me what you all think below in the review section! Love to see more love and support from you guys! You're the best!


	11. Knocked Out

MasterOfArrows: Sup, you guys know the drill! Thanks for the support now lets roll! Thank you for 700 views guys, you're the best!

3rd POV…

Finally long awaited the time had come, where it was time for shedulces to change. Due to the influx of prisons, they needed to add some into other places to prevent crowding and what not. Kikaza and Iwaza's schedule remained the same, with the exception they now had more people around them during certain periods.

On the way to the showers, Kikaza was doing her usual thing of stylizing her hair and putting her 'face' on. Iwaza was putting her hair into their signature pigtails. At this point, it was nearing the end of the period and they were ready to face the atrocity that would be breakfast and lunch.

"Iwaza, do you really trust him? I mean, he may not come at all."

"He's not like that Kiki...I doubt he'd go back on his word after putting the effort to deal with my presence for over an entire month. If he doesn't, he done'st. If he does, he does."

"You've been placing your bet on him for too long, he better be useful."

"I know...but do you think she's back?"

"Who Miza? Probably, though I won't be surprised to find a few officers there to 'supervise' her. Even with her out of confinement, she's still very….reckless and rash. They are not that stupid to send her back without precautions."

"Well that means for witnesses for what I'm going to do. Maybe Miza can help us take a stand."

"I like the sound of that...just leave out the part about your boy toy now would you?"

She turned a light shade of red, frantically replying,"He's not my boy toy!"

Kikaza smirked in a sly manner."That's what you say, but the blush on your face tells another story."

The females made their way to the cafeteria, both secretly dreading the inevitable. They walked inside, both gathering their food, knowing full what was going to happen. Other prisoners didn't even bother trying to get food and looked at them in awe.

They ignored these stares, spotting a familiar face at the back. A mohawked female with a tank top motioned over to them. They greeted their leader differently, as Miza was overwhelmed with the hug Iwaza gave. Kikaza simply waved, preferring the distance between them.

"Woah! Too close Iwaza! Back it down a little why don't ya!?" She quickly removed her friend from her.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you for a long time! You've been gone for ages, it's nice to finally have you back!"

"She's right. Your presence, as much as I hate it say it, has been missed. It's somewhat comforting that things are going back to the way they used to be. Well almost." Kikaza motioned towards the officers that were standing right behind Miza, just a few feet away.

"Yeah, those bastards are here. Mainly because they think that I'm a 'threat' to everyone else. What a bunch of nonsense. If I wanted to, I could kill some of these dweebs and make a run for it, but even I know how that would end.".

Iwaza asked,"Right back at square one?"

"You bet your ass it would. However, let's get out eating before this period runs out. The welcome back parade is starving me."

They were about to start eating when the familiar deafening sound of footsteps made its way into the cafeteria. It sounded more akin to an elephant stomping on the ground, causing the entire environment to shake due to its weight. This caused alarm and panic between everyone but Miza, who was known to be fearless even in the face of danger. The leader simply scowled the presence, knowing how Yumba was.

The panda bear made his entrance, disgustingly gorging on what was in the cafeteria, THe other officers were too intimidated to intervene, simply backing down for cover and safety, praying he would go away.

Yumba moved past them, now focusing on the other prisoners as he hadn't had his fill. Everyone else quickly gave up their lunch to the glutton. Everyone except the three women of course.

"Miza, give me your lunch."

"Fuck no, this is my lunch Yumba! I just got back with my squad and all the sudden you show up, thinking you run the place! I ain't giving up my lunch."

Iwaza frowned, she wore this was going. There was going to be an altercation. Everyone in the room began backing away as the two were arguing, except her. Kikaza tried to motion for her to stand back, but she ignored it.

She sighed, where was he!? What could be taking him so long to get here!? He should know where she was by now! Did he just decide to bail last minute!? If he did, she was going to be so infuriated!

'Merus, where the hell are you!? Things are getting bad, help really would be lovely!' Why of all times, did now he have to back out!? Right when Yumba was about to clobber them!

Kikaza must've read her face."Gurl, your boy toy ain't coming, just stand back and let the two powerhouses wreck it. We don't want to get involved."

"No." Merus or no Merus, she had enough of taking the back seat. She may not be the most intelligent or cunning member, but she had an idea. A plan that would hopefully gain the attention of some."Kiki, I'm tired of standing back and letting him walk all over us. Let's stand up together."

"But-"

"Kiki…" The fierce glare she gave her orange friend was enough to convince Kikaza to reluctantly move by her side.

The arguing between Yumba and Miza hasn't calmed down, in fact it was getting worse. Nobody else could tell when Yumba or Miza would strike, it was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Iwaza shouted,"HEY! Yumba, stop picking on her when she's by herself! If you mess with our leader, you get all of us!"

"Finally you two got involved! See Yumba, we got the numbers here! I suggest you back your fatass down unless you want a broken nose."

"Did...Did you just call me **FAT**!?"

Miza nodded."Yeah! What are you going to do about it, you overweight bastard!?"

"Oh boy…" Kikaza muttered."Miza, why did you say that!? You know how he is about his weight!"

"I don't give a fuck about that! This asshole just tried to steal my damn lunch, pointing out the truth hurts, so the hell what!? If this fatass wants to prove me wrong, then he better start acting on it!"

"Miza...He's getting angry…" Iwaza noticed the rage emitted from the larger male. It wasn't going to be long before he tried to clobber all three of them. THere was no calming him down at this point, but she still had to try. She had hoped numbers alone would convince him to back down, but Miza pushed his berserker button at the worst moment!

"So what!? Not my problem!" She turned to Yumba."If you want to prove to me you aren't a sissy fatass who is all talk, why don't you show it then!? Come on, we know you won't cause you're a coward."

The bear swung at Miza, who swiftly dodged as he smashed the table into pieces. The other girls quickly dodged the onslaught as they saw their leader maneuver herself around him."What's wrong? Can't catch me? Maybe if you lost a couple hundred pounds you wouldn't be such a slowpoke!"

"Grrrr! Why you little bitch! Get back here!" Yumba was pretty much tearing through the cafeteria to get to Miza, smashing tables as other prisoners quickly retreated elsewhere, finding nowhere safe.

"Kikza, we need to stop him! He's going to kill her if he gets his hands on her!"

"Miza's the one who taunted him. Let her deal with him! I'm not ruining my face because she wanted to poke the bear."

"Kikaza! Fine, if you won't get involved to help me, guess I'll just have to do it by myself!"

"Wait, Izzie, don't! You don't know what that brute is capable of!" She attempted to latch onto her friend, but she slipped through her hands like butter. She along with the other officers and prisoners could only watch in horror as Iwaza charged right in to help her leader.

At that point, she was debating whether to call Iwaza stupid or crazy, she was going with former.

Miza and Yumba were having an all out brawl. Tables were flying, everyone was trying to save themselves and take cover, objects were falling out of the sky. Miza was attempting to hold her ground, though Yumba had the physical advantage and held her up in a chokehold.

"Not so slow now huh? I finally caught you!"

"You're still just an overweight b-bastard…" She coughed.

Yumba prepared a punch filled to the brim with a powerful ki. His fist illuminated with a bright yellow aura as he launched it at Miza's face as she prepared for impact.

POW!

A crash was heard as the sound of a large figure digging into the concrete shattered eardrums. For some strange reason, the hotheaded female felt no pain from his blast.

Confused, Miza's eyes creaked open at the sound of the crash. She smirked as she stared at Yumba."What? You didn't even hit me…Are you that incompetent-What the!?" Her eyes traced where he was staring, and her confidence shattered.

An expression aghast in horror as Iwaza's injured and battered form dug into the ground of the cafeteria. The pigtailed female eyes were wide and white with no pupils. Bruises coated her body and blood formed from her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Kikaza shrieked as she sprinted over to her fallen friend. Everyone looked in shock, Yumba himself appearing frightened and horrified, quickly dropping Miza to the ground.

Miza caught her footing. At first, she desired Yumba's blood, but the safety of her friend quickly overrode her sense of retribution. She limped over to Iwaza, who's battered form was displayed for all to see. With the exception of Yumba, all had gathered around before her. Even the officer's held a sense of sympathy in their eyes.

"What the hell happened!? How did she get hit!?" Miza asked.

"Iwaza stupidly jumped in the way of the blast, what else does it look like!? Now she's injured! Great going Miza!"

"This isn't my fault! I had no idea she would do that! Come Iwaza, don't fade on me now! Hey you officers, get the damn ambulance! Get help! Something! She's dying over here!"

Before a call could be made, the doors opened as they saw multiple officers rushing over. All the prisoners looked terrified as Merus was with them. The commotion must've been heard."What the hell's going on here!? Why is the cafeteria in shambles!"

Everyone was crowded around something and he decided to investigate. He attempted to move past them, two females refused to let him by. Kikaza glared at him,"Took you long enough."

"I had missions going on, I'm an elite for a reason. He raised an eyebrow as Miza blocked his path."Now, move aside. You're standing in the way."

Miza shouted."No! This is none of your damn business! Just get the damn ambulance or something! She doesn't need your help!"

"It clearly is my business Miza if someone is in need of medical assistance. Let me see…"

Kikaza placed a hand on her shoulder."Let him see, Miza...It's necessary."

"But.." The orange female's glare silenced opposition.

Merus's face fell when he saw Iwaza's battered body lay in rubble. She was barely breathing. Without thinking, Merus allowed his emotions to take the front seat."Who did this!? Which one of you did this!? Answer now..."

The outburst put everyone off guard, as Merus rarely raised his voice. Everyone quickly turned to Yumba. The bear looked terrified, the glare of utter disdain Merus gave towards him was enough to pierce planets in half.

"Of course its him…" He muttered. He then turned back to Iwaza. The others waited for his reaction.

Miza and Kikaza tensed as he leaned down and without warning. Miza pushed his hand away."Hey don't touch her, asshole!"

"Do you want her to get medical attention or do you not? You seem adamant about wanting your friend to suffer."

"Miza, he's here to help. The hotheadedness isn't necessary. Let him do something useful for once."

Merus silently thanked Kikaza before picking the unconscious female into his arms, similar to the way you would carry a bride.

He looked down at her sympathetically before coldly replying to his comrades."Officers, warn the medical staff of our arrival. Tell them I have a prisoner who is gravely injured. Tell the other prisoners to go back to their cells until further instruction."

"On it."

Miza and Kikaza both followed Merus. He glared at them, but remembering who they were he sighed."You two can come with me. You are her friends after all. I wouldn't want her to be lonely while she is in care."

Kikaza's eyes widened."Uh...Thanks Officer…"

Miza huffed, masking her surprise with a quick reply."Whatever. Just hurry it up will you?"

"As you wish."

As they existed the cafeteria, Merus noticed Yumba hadn't gone to his cell and gazed at them. The elite didn't turn around as he calmly said."Oh, I almost forgot someone..You...Yumba, just so you know, we're going to have a..**.private** chat about this...Do you understand?"

The bear gulped. He could sense Merus's rage from here.

Merus calmly smirked.**"Good...Glad to be at an understanding…"**

MasterOfArrows: THanks for reading guys! Support is recognized and welcome! Say what you want cause otherwise, I wish you all good day!


	12. Comforting Details

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story because I am! Tell me your opinions below!Peace out!

Iwaza's POV…

My entire body hurt. It felt like I had been rammed into a planet's crust. The last thing I remember was Miza about to be overpowered by Yumba's punch and trying to push her out of the way. Everything else went pitch black otherwise. I felt like my life had ended within that very moment.

Hell, maybe I'm in the afterlife and I'm about to get sent to hell. I should be arriving soon if I'm dead. Might as well see what it looks like.

My eyes finally cracked upon, the blurriness subsided at last. I turned my head side to side, still feeling an aching feeling every time I moved. I took notice I wasn't in any type of waiting room. In fact, I took in my surroundings, the white walls enveloped the entire room. This was strange, I was expecting the afterlife to look a bit more...futuristic and bright.

If this hell then I wonder why it's so quiet. And so white.

I then heard a beeping sound, noticing a large heart monitor stationed to my left. That's odd, why would they need a heart monitor. Unless I'm not dead...But for my sake, I still gotta be sure!

So when I saw a male in white coat, I asked him,"Sir, am I dead?"

"Um...no? You're in the recovery room. You've been knocked out for a week."

"But how I-Oh…Yumba. I forgot."

"Yeah, that bear did quite a number on you. You're lucky he hit you in the stomach and not the head, else you probably would have died on impact with the sheer force of his attack."

"Damn...Well I guess I'm just lucky." I prepared to move, but my legs hurt just moving them by an inch."Ow! My damn legs!"

"Iwaza, your body hasn't fully recovered. You cannot leave the hospital until you've made a full recovery."

"Could've said that sooner! I can't even walk properly! When am I going to make a full recovery?"

"Estimated two weeks."

"UGH! That's too long! I'm going stuck here in this nowhere place with a bunch of nobodies! This sucks!"

"Well as bad as that news sounds, I do have comforting information for you. Due to your condition your friends are allowed to visit you. In fact, they are in the waiting room. Would you like to see them?"

I nodded. He left, returning a few moments later with Miza and Kikaza, who quickly rushed over to my bedside on opposite sides."Hey gurl, you alright? You've been out for an entire week."

"Yeah, outside of my body feeling like I got hit with a truck, I feel fantastic."

"Well that's just amazing. If only someone hadn't poked the bear we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Excuse me, this ain't my fault! Yumba was an asshole, I shouldn't get faulted because the guy was too stubborn to stand down."

"Your reckless behavior led to Iwaza getting hurt because you thought it would be wise to fight him on your own."

"Girls, calm down. I get it, you both aren't happy with the outcome. But what matters, is that I'm going to fully recover and we all move on with our lives and pretend this never happened! Doesn't that sound better than playing the blame game?"

"It's hardly the blame game, it's simply telling it how it is." Kikaza replied flatly.

"You're acting like Miza told me to jump in to help her. I simply wanted to assist her, I had no idea Yunba's attack would that devastating."

"We you should've. You've seen how ruthless he is when he fights. He wasn't pulling any punches so charging in there was definitely a foolish move on your part."

"Hey, I know I have a screw loose but I'm not a fool!"

"You certainly act like it…" She replied lowly.

"Anyhow, I'm just glad you guys cared enough to visit me! It would be so boring without anyone else in this place. You guys are the best friends ever!" I welcomed them in a large hug.

"Oh god, why do you do this? Would it kill you to stop hugging so tight? It's so weird!"

"Welcome to the club Miza…"

"Ahem."

We all turned, my eyes widening as I saw a familiar face. Merus stood there, leaning against the doorway with a stoic expression on his face. He had been standing there for quite some time judging by his expression.

Miza's facial expression became hostile."Oh great, the self righteous asshole is back. What do you want now, Merus?" She asked fiercely.

Merus glared at Miza harshly, voice as cold as ice."Miza, you are well aware that I'm required to be here?"

I blanked,"Wait, you're required to be here?"

"Yes. In order for your friends to be here for hospital visits, an officer's presence is required and I took it upon myself to fulfill that task. Miza should be thanking me as no officer is required to stand here and put up with her grating presence to allow visitation."

"I shouldn't have to thank you for jack."

Kikaza narrowed her eyes."Miza, calm down. Iwaza got hurt last time because of your hot headed nature, please refrain from antagonizing Merus any further."

"What the hell? Whose side are you on? Why are you supporting this asshole!?"

Merus scowled as he was referenced by her curse.

"I'm on your side, but that doesn't mean I'm a mindless lapdog. I know when to pick my battles, this isn't one of them. I like Merus just as much as you do, but antagonizing him is not in our best interest."

"Your friend is correct, I could easily stop doing this at any time. I'd advise against testing me unless you want to end up back in solitary confinement, and I doubt you want that do you Miza?"

Miza snarled and roughly shoved Merus aside as she stormed off into another room.

Kikaza and I both saw Merus scoff before turning to us."Tch...Such a hot tempered individual. I do not have a single iota of a clue of why that woman is a friend of yours."

Kikaza lowly sighed."You have no idea...She's a very hard person to be around. You have to get to know her to tolerate this behavior."

He sneered."Hardly am I interested in the slightest at 'tolerating' this crude behavior. She is quite an unpleasant person to be around."

I shook my head,"Merus, she's not that bad."

"I had the misfortune of basking in her presence for quite some time, she has been nothing but rude and hateful towards me despite all that I've done. She still treats me like I'm the bane of her existence."

"Well Miza does abhor you with her very being, so I wouldn't expect that to change, Officer." Kikaza replied. I nodded, Miza held grudges for a long time, so this wasn't at all surprising.

"It's Miza, you kinda gotta expect these things out of her. Let her calm down, maybe she'll be a bit more friendly...eventually."

"I'm not certain if being friendly is in her vocabulary. Even if it was, I share no interest in being in the same room as her unless required. Iwaza, I'm being honest here, I prefer your other friend. She's far more civilized and rational compared to your leader."

"Not afraid to compliment my talents? That's kind of you. Iwaza did say you were more than a pretty face…I see why she likes being around you."

"Kiki, stop twisting things. We're simply….on good terms."

"Correct. We aren't friends. That is a ridiculous statement."

"Keep denying it, you two. I ain't blind you know." She then looked at Merus, who was giving her an expression I couldn't read."What now, Officer?"

"I...would like to request a private chat with Iwaza. Just to clear things up."

"Oh...I see. I'll be checking on Miza in the meantime. You know, making sure she isn't destroying anything out of anger and what not."

"Indeed."

Kikaza took her leave. Merus then approached me at the bedside. This was the first time we talked to each other face to face, no glass wall to interfere.I had to admit it was a bit of a shock being this close to him in the light.

I noticed how different he looked. The look in his eyes was replaced with genuine concern and worry.

"Hey Merus, why are you looking like that?"

"You were unconscious for an entire week. We weren't certain you would recover as you were in far less stable condition prior."

"Wait, you're concerned for my health?"

"It was my responsibility to make sure that you were in stable condition. It would look rather bad on my part not to ensure your safety after such a hit. The doctors told me prior to your awakening that had you been hit in the head the altercation would have been fatal..." He went silent at that part, expression now more difficult to read.

"Oh..I see. Well, the good news is that I'll recover in a few weeks so that means you won't have to worry about me anymore. Then things will go back to normal!"

"Yes...back to normal…"

I then remembered, I wonder what happened with Yunba. I had been out for an entire week and the girls never mentioned what had happened to him. He probably got solitary confinement or had some privileges taken away.

"Hey Merus, what happened with Yunba."

He froze, his expression now darkening."Why does it matter? Why do you care about him? He's the reason you're in the hospital in the first place. Shouldn't you take priority of yourself first?"

"Merus, he's still part of the brigade….You didn't hurt him did you?"

His silence answered my question."..."

"Merus! You promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

"Iwaza, it was necessary. What I did was for the betterment of everyone. Do you honestly believe he would have stopped by talking? Look at what he did to you! No doubt he would've done that to anyone else! That blow could've been fatal had it hit anywhere else."

"It was an accident, he wasn't aiming for me. There was no reason to incite violence on him! Sure, I may have been very battered, but I'm making a recovery. You didn't have to do that."

"Food is the only thing on his mind. Had I not put him in his place he would have continued. What I did was necessary, it wasn't anything overboard. I did just enough to make an impact...as I'm practically dreaded among your fellow criminals, I'm sure I left more than a mark or two so to speak. It could've been much...much worse for him. "

"Merus...I get it. But what you did was unnecessary. The other members might judge me and-"

"Need I remind you that I do not care a bit what your brigade thinks of me. And in all honesty, neither should you. I doubt Miza or Kikaza care, or even other prisoners. After all, Yumba won't harm anyone after our chat, meaning you're all free to eat lunch and breakfast without consequence. No longer do you live in fear of him."

I frowned, realizing his point."Still..I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or intimated to be honest."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't think that you cared that much. It's very kind of you to do what you did. You're pretty stoic for the most part, I didn't expect you to get that angry at Yunba."

He almost looked somewhat offended."Why? Did you think that I couldn't feel?"

"No, it's just that you've never shown yourself to be capable of that type of anger. I never thought you'd do that for someone like me."

"Neither did I at one point. Though that opinion has since shifted as of now, I've become rather fond of you much more than I'd admit and...what happened earlier was inexcusable. And I apologize for not being there to help you. As an elite, I'm rather busy and they kept bombarding me with missions. It was only when we got an alert that the cafeteria had a large emergency that I thought something went horribly wrong."

"Aw don't be like that, Merus. It won't happen again. Here I thought you forgot, but I'm glad you didn't."

A faint smile appeared on his face."Tch, you should know better than to assume I would forget. I do not do 'forgetting' of something important. In fact, I was the one who carried you here in the first place."

"Aw you did? That's really nice of you ,Merus. A guy has never carried me before honestly."

He then added out of nowhere."I'll admit, you were a bit heavier than I expected."

"HEY! Is that meant to imply something about my weight? I'm an hourglass, I'm not fat!"

"I-I didn't say anything to imply you were fat! It wasn't meant to be offensive!" He quickly replied, almost as if to try to quell my growing anger. I twisted my lips at his attempt to extinguish my rage.

"Hmph! That's just rude of you Merus!"

"I didn't mean it like that,Iwaza! I simply didn't expect you to weigh that much."

"Merus, you're doing a bad job helping your case here."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend in that way."

"It's going to take more than that to get my forgiveness…"

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Iwaza, this is ridiculou-"

"Don't talk to me unless you do something to change my mind."

"But…"

I ignored him, crossing my arms turning the other direction.

He seemed frustrated and left the room. I thought he just gave up and pouted. He really didn't know how to properly apologize? I know he's emotionally complicated but damn it's not that difficult!

Suddenly footsteps came bolting right back to the room. Merus came back with something in his hands. "What is that?" I looked suspiciously at the large box.

He sighed."It's for you...I made them myself." To my shock, he had made an entire tray of cinnamon rolls with chocolate, sprinkles and frosting on top.

"...Oh my god, oh my god! Thank you! This is perfect! I love these!" The comment he made pretty much slipped from my mind as I eyed the sweets before me.

"I figured that since you were recovering that you would enjoy these…I suggest not eating all of them at once if you don't want a stomach ache."

I was salivating."I'm not sure I'll be able to resist...they are too tempting."

He scolded me as he placed the box on the side of the table."Control yourself. You are in enough pain as it is, do not add more to your plight. I suggest you get some rest, it is night and you need rest for the morning."

"Hmph, fine. I'll wait to eat all of them tomorrow. Thanks for putting all that effort into making them though."

"Do not mention it."

"And one more thing Merus, before you leave, can you get a little closer?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just do it."

"Iwaza, what are you-" His expression went blank as I embraced him in a warm hug. Unsurprisingly, he was rather tense and stiff before his guard lowered and eased into my affection. His face burnt red, clearly not used to physical contact of this kind."I...I..."

"What's wrong? Never been hugged before? You seem rather tense." Honestly I've never saw the guy blush more than once, and even then it was rather brief. This time he was rather shy and timid compared to his usual cold exterior I was used to.

"Physical affection is rare where I hail from. I'm not one to allow others to touch me...though I'll make this an exception for your sake."

"For my sake?"

"From what I can tell, you are a fan of this overwhelming way of showing your fondness to others through 'hugs'. It seems to be a way of comfort for you that is not shared where I come from. Though I believe I should be taking my leave soon."

"Wait...Can I cling to you for comfort? I'm scared."

"Scared of what? No one will hurt you in those hospital. Anyone who tries won't get out unscathed either."

I quickly made up an excuse."There might monsters under the bed."

As expected Merus looked at me like I was insane."Monsters underneath the bed? Thats preposterous, Iwaza. There is no such thing as monsters hiding under beds."

"I gotta be sure. There might someone lurking about you know?"

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll be your source of comfort...Just this once. Hopefully you'll get over this irrational fear in the future.."

I smirked,"Doubt that." I slowly fell asleep on his shoulder, taking far more comfort in him than the pillow behind me. He was rather warm and comfortable. I honestly prefer his presence over the other males at this point. The way he's been kind and caring in his own ways make him...unique. I'd rather we keep up being affable towards each other...


	13. Sparking Interest

**MasterOfArrows:Tell me what you think guys! Support me anyway you can! Thanks for 880 views and peace the fuck out!**

Kikaza's POV

Iwaza's hospital stay went a lot quicker than expected. Then again, her species was known for bouncing back and had a rather quick healing factor, so when she got an early release things were going smoothly.

Merus and Miza were still on terrible terms. Those two were vicious when Iwaza wasn't around. As we were in the waiting room, I could sense the rage and tension between the two, the hatred was burning like hellfire.

I don't get what else you'd expect honestly. You place a hotheaded punk leader and a near emotionless elite together and they have a natural clash of nature. Those two really should keep it down as I hadn't gotten a moment of peace with these two together.

"Hey Kikaza, I've got a joke for you. Listen, do you know what's manipulative, emotionless, snake with a superiority complex looks like?"

I blanked before shrugging my shoulders, having not the slightest clue what she was talking about."I don't know, what?"

"Look no further, the stuck up self righteous bastard is right before you in the flesh."She sneered.

Merus twitched slightly, his glare now becoming deadly."Oh I'm sorry, but was that supposed to offend me? As if I'm going to be judged by a crude, good for nothing mythic bitch."

She laughed dryly at his insult."Ha, as if I hadn't been called that before. Though you've made it a bit more spicy than usual."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Do you have a single clue how many times I've been called alpha bitch or bitch in general? Too many times to count. At least you managed to spice up the variety."

"Tch! Regardless it's still an accurate portrayal of who you are…Hateful, violent, wrathful."

Miza grinned."I'm hateful, but in a badass way."

"Badass is not the word that should ever describe you. The correct word is foolish, single minded and despicable criminal."

"The correct word to describe you is pretentious, over confident, and unfeeling bastard." I sensed the two's rage between each other as they began getting closer. At this point Merus and Miza were face to face, glaring at each other hatefully as Miza towered over him.

Without warning stood between the two, forcing them to opposite sides once more."Enough, Miza! Pissing off the guy who lets us visit Iwaza is not a good idea. Do you want to go back to Solitary Confinement?"

"Hell no! I am not going back to that disgraceful place!"

"Then stop taunting each other. I didn't come here to listen to you two having it out for another, I came here to visit a friend. You two understand?"

"I understood perfectly, it's just that your 'friend' has trouble understanding such basic concepts."

"Maybe if you weren't here I wouldn't have such trouble, given your mere presence spites something in me every time I look at your hideous face"...

He snarled at her,"I could say the same thing about yourself, your mere presence repulses me to my core as well."

Before the argument could continue I heard the footsteps coming in our direction. They immediately stopped talking, but their piercing gazes of hate didn't waver. I turned to see a doctor.

"Hello there Agent Merus. I have great news, your prisoner is recovering faster than expected. Though due to her clumsiness on her legs, we decided to put her in a wheelchair for the time being. She only needs it for a week given her recovery."

"May we see her?" He asked.

The doctor moved aside, revealing Iwaza sitting in a futuristic wheelchair, levitating off of the ground naturally.

"Hey guys, look at my new ride." She suddenly levitated towards us."What do you think?"

I paused before replying,"It looks….a bit complex for someone like you, no offense Izzie…"

"What? It's just a wheelchair! I can handle myself in it! How bad can it be?"

"Yeah, you're so overreacting! Our girl is finally back and you think she can't handle a sticking wheelchair for one week? She's made of tougher stuff than that! Come on, look at her!"

"I know, it just looks rather high tech in my experience."

"Your friend is right," Merus suddenly said."It wouldn't be wise for you to ride around willy nilly within that machine."

"Aw come on Merus, I'll be fine! Look, I can handle it myself, watch." She pressed a button and sent the machine forward and backward."See? I'm fine!"

"Alright...I suppose so. Though I'll be taking all three of you back to Galactic Prison. Though Iwaza, I suggest you learn to control yourself in that thing."

"I know! Don't worry, I think I got the works of it for the most part!"

We exited the hospital, Merus led us to the spaceship. Merus, whether out of kindness or for practicality reasons, insisted that he was the one who put Iwaza on the ship despite her overwhelming confidence in her ability to do so. She didn't bother arguing as Merus was firmly set in his beliefs as he guided her towards the ship.

Honestly I felt the move was rather sweet on his part, Though Miza clearly didn't like it. Despite her protests, Iwaza seemed rather fond of Merus's assistance as she warmly smiled at his gesture."Thanks, I didn't need it but it was kind of you to wheel me up."

Merus piloted the ship for takeoff as we found our seats. I sat adjacent to him by a few feet and Miza was farther back. Iwaza was stationed right in the middle.

"I suggest you all hold on, we're about to head out."

Miza growled at him suddenly, snapping in his direction."Yadda yadda yadda! We get it,god damn it! We aren't damn infants, we know to manage ourselves on a ship. Stop treating us like we're toddlers!"

Before another argument could spiral out, I quickly cut in before he could respond."Miza please refrain from insulting Merus, he is simply giving out helpful instruction. Remember, we're here to return to the facility, not constant arguing. We don't need you two butting heads on the way back."

They both individually huffed, both still hatefully staring at one another before the ship took off into outer space. Iwaza turned to me before nodding, as if to thank me for preventing another hellscape from breaking out. I smiled at her before turning to admire the beautiful view.

In front of me was the endless galaxy before us. As pretty as it was, that wasn't the view I was looking at. No, the view was much more….lively..

And by view, I meant the officer right in front of me, who was looking rather….handsome.

I had to admit, simply from afar, the guy was attractive. Seeing him up close and personal was giving me a good view of him. If he grew his hair out a bit longer on the bangs he would look stunning…

I have to say, he's gotten my attention with his bewildering kindness over the weeks. He's a lot more tolerable than when I first saw him, as his presence no longer is such a bother.

In fact, while I wouldn't say we're on affable terms, it was more peaceful and tolerant. He seemed to tolerate my presence and I returned the favor for the most part. Since I wasn't endlessly antagonizing him Merus seemed to put up with my presence, even if he was slightly annoyed, it was nothing compared to what he felt towards Miza.

What he felt towards Miza was mutual hate, at best he found it within himself to put up with me.

Still I'd settle with admiring the portrait before me with what he has. I saw what Iwaza was seeing perfectly. He was pretty as a picture. I leaned back into the chair, observing him from the distance.

Certainly above the other men, and by above, I mean he's leagues ahead of them in terms of physical build. I mean, what's not to like? Handsome, young, and if you discount those bangs of his….he was still a pretty face. He even had a muscular body as well, every part of him seemed toned.

The elastic was skin tight, so I could see his muscular frame for the most part. It left very little to the imagination. To say I approved of this an understatement. There haven't been any decent men in my life in ages, so I wasn't going to waste my time watching my opportunity waste away.

Of course him being an officer, an elite no doubt, would make things a bit difficult. The guy was hard to read in general and enticing him would be a difficult task. The guy wasn't' in touch with his emotions from what I could tell, so I would need a bit of assistance in loosening the barrier.

I would need to find a way to get close to him...and Iwaza's offering a good position. Maybe I can squeeze my way in the cracks…just maybe I'll have my way.

Unlike Miza, I'm fully capable of controlling my vendettas and know when to not pull a fight when there is something in it for me. A lady like me doesn't break a nail without a purpose..

I don't see why not. The men in this prison are boring and I need to up my ante. Usually when it came out things like this, it was the other way around, where the men would chase me. I simply cannot see Merus doing such a thing, so thus I'll have to play the part of the predator.

It would take a while, but I don't mind playing the waiting game. It was fun to have a little chase once in a while. From observing his mannerisms I'll take it slow and steady, that way I don't scare him off.

I'll have my way, I just need to be patient. I always got my way regardless, it was just a matter of time until it happened.

In the meantime, I'll enjoy the view I have of him.

Miza turned to me in her seat, snapping her fingers to free me from my daze."Kiki, what the actual hell are you staring at? You've been zoned for like five minutes, it's like you're hypnotized or something. You there mentally?"

Nonchalantly licking my lips, I replied to her slowly,"Oh, apologizes. My mind was just...focusing on other things."

Her face mutated into one of utter disgust, now giving me a deadly stare,"Oh good lord, don't tell me your thinking about sleeping around are you? Keep that thirst of yours under control and act normal."

"Maybe holy water can help?" Iwaza innocently suggested.

I laughed at the suggestion."Honey, the thirst I'm looking for isn't going to be cured by holy water if you catch my drift. Ain't nothing heavenly fixing my problem."

Suddenly Merus looked over at us, confused by our conversation."What is this stuff I am hearing about? What type of thirst do you have exactly? Because there are refreshments right in the back for you if you so desire."

I snickered at his naivete."Oh Merus, Merus Merus...The thirst I'm talking about is...a bit more mature in terms of taste..."

He raised an eyebrow, bemused by our conversation of adult topics."I've never heard of this 'thirst' of yours in that kind of fashion. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to assist you there. Either way, maybe getting a drink will calm you down in some way."

"If you insist…" I got up and got a refreshment to quench any dryness in my throat. I placed it down on the armrest.I eyed him the entire way back to the Galactic Prison. He would be a fun one to toy around with, though I'd have to slowly gain his trust.

Thankfully I have time and attractiveness on my side. So charm always wins out. But I'd rather start from the bottom first….

Merus was wheeling Iwaza during our lunch period as we had missed that much time. We arrived inside and I picked a spot to sit after we got our lunches. Merus was carrying hers for her while Iwaza was free to move as she pleased.

Iwaza was moving around much to his chagrin, shaking side to side unevenly.

"Iwaza, calm yourself. You can't be moving around like that while you're in this wheelchair."

"Aw man, but I like moving around. Like how cool this looks, Merus! Watch!" She suddenly spun around at the fastest setting, now looking more akin to a hurricane than a person. I giggled as after a ten seconds she slowed down, swirls in her eyes as she said."Ooooh….S-See? Told you it was perfectly dandy and safe!WOOOAAAHH!"

She said that right as she almost hit her face on the table. He managed to grab onto her last second and simply sighed."Refrain from using the spinning feature of your wheelchair as a way of entertainment please. It is not safe for someone like you to be spinning around like that."

"Alright fine. You're no fun Merus…." She pouted irritably.

"Hardly about restricting your fun, its a safety procedure…"He sighed at her simple minded comment as he placed her plate down for her to eat. Though Iwaza seemed to be using his presence to her advantage, as Merus stared at her in a bewildered fashion before reluctantly helping her eat the food herself.

Honestly it was rather adorable, though I have no idea how she managed to convince Merus to do such a thing. Judging by the luminescent blush on his face, he seemed pretty embarrassed about it. She's clearly doing what she can to get close to him in any way, what a smart idea.

I'll try it myself when I get the chance. I see what she's doing...and I can't say it isn't amusing. The interest in each other is undeniable, at least on Iwaza's part. I can see it through the wall at this point.

"Iwaza here, since you're so insistent on me doing this I'll follow through. Though it's embarrassing, I'll do it for your sake as you clearly aren't fully recovered yet."

"Yay! I always wanted someone to do this for so long, thanks for doing it!"

Miza scowled as she rolled her eyes."Ugh, you two are going to make me sick! Seriously, are you trying to make me throw up? This affable atmosphere between you two is just a revolting sight to my damn eyes!"

"Pardon? I'm simply assisting Iwaza in feeding. She seems to prefer this strange method of feeding. Because of her condition I'm simply obliging to her wishes as I'm making sure she is taken care of."

"Oh come on, she can do it herself. She's not an infant. This is ridiculous."

"Aw come on Miza. If Iwaza prefers this way let her. It's only temporary. It's nothing harmful. Its pretty sweet honestly."

She fiercely glared at Merus, wanting to attack him but I grabbed her shoulder. She appeared ready to attack me for standing within her way of her target, but I sent a glare her way.

"Do you want to go back to Solitary? If not, then stand down. This isn't the time for your hot tempered mood. You should be glad he's tolerating you as it is, anyone else would've sent you back to solitary simply out of fear of what you would do. You know damn well he can knock your ass out within a second, so unless you want to return to the hospital in a body cast I suggest you shut it."

"Are you seriously OK with this!? He's the enemy!" She whispered, grabbing me to emphasize her point.

"Enemy or not, it doesn't matter to me. I actually am beginning to become a bit fond of his presence. He's rather useful don't you think? Even the Yunba situation is settled from what I can tell. As long as you don't anger him which you seem to enjoy doing, he's fairly easy to hang around. If you get rid of the emotionless demeanor of course."

She stood down, still glaring at Merus with hate in her eyes."Tch! This is fucking bullshit...First this asshole shows up out nowhere and then he just intrudes on my friend group...Who does he think he is? You agree with me to an extent...this is too suspicious. She's way too trusting of him!'"

"Uh huh...Yes indeed." I said as if I cared for a moment of what she was saying."Hey! Are you zoning out again? You aren't even listening! You're giving those yearning eyes I saw on the ride back home. What the hell are **you** looking at this time?"

I grinned to myself, now eyeing Merus with great interest as Miza continued her nonsensical blabbering. Miza, honey can't you see I'm a bit occupied? Your ramblings are in disturbing my position. I'm just admiring the view of what I like seeing..." I gazed at him as a tiger would eye its prey, eyes following his movement. he would certainly be an interesting one out of all the men I've had relations with, and a tough one to catch.

But I was in need of a challenge. So I might as well play it cautious and smart first. He'd be one I wouldn't mind sleeping with, but getting his attention would be I'm all about tactics. Iwaza was far less experienced in these type of things, so I believe this should be a lot easier on my part.

And besides, who can resist a beautiful babe like me? He'd be in my hands sooner or later, I just know it.

**NEK: Thank you! Well snark and interest is what you came for you and got it right here!**

**Everyone else, tell me what you think below, cause I'm out!**


	14. Mythic Bitch

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for the support and the 990+ views! Tell me what you think below! I'm all for suggestions!

Kikaza's POV

The next day, I planned on making a smooth transition from tolerance to fondness. I started with getting my face on, carrying a hand mirror as I was inside the showers. I applied mascara, my favorite brand of lipstick that I snuck inside the facility.

Last but not least, I always put on blush, I can't go on without it unlike Miza, who I have no idea how she manages herself without putting on any makeup. When she came in, she looked like a wreck as per usual. She'd look gorgeous if she actually put some effort within her appearance, even with that….mohawk of hers.

I offered her some lipstick, hoping that maybe a little something would make her look presentable. She scowled at the lipstick in my hand as she glared at me."What the hell is this for?"

"Lipstick? I thought you'd want some. Maybe you'll look passable with some on. Here,it's blood colored. It fits your bloodthirsty personality."

"Tch, Bullshit. I don't need paint on my face to look presentable! I need to be fierce and deadly, not look like some pretty fashion model. Why should I look extra? We're in a damn prison, you shouldn't be focusing on your looks."

"It wouldn't kill you to try to look like a proper lady. You can still be fierce and deadly while looking pretty. Just look at me. I am beauty, grace, and I'll kick anyone in the face," I pointed out proudly.

"Kikaza we all know you can't stand the idea of breaking a nail. There's a reason I'm the Queen Bee of the group. I ain't afraid of punching someone's teeth out."

"And that ended well for you…"

"Maybe if someone helped out we could've combated that asshole together."

"Yes and get a free ticket to the hospital like Izzie. No thanks, I may be your right hand woman, but I refuse to be used as a shield in a fight I cannot win."

She snapped her fist in my face, I narrowly shifted to the side as she angrily mentioned,"We could've fused together and beat him. That would show him our power and make sure he doesn't mess with us. Would have put us on a hell of a better playing field if we had. If you just helped out we could've done it."

I curled my lip in repulsion at the mention of fusion."Are you kidding me!? Fusion is a last resort and absolutely degrading. I cannot allow my looks to fall apart because of a simple squabble that wasn't even my fault. I'm trying to look beyond stunning and that fusion is too...revolting for my tastes."

"Are you serious? Who cares!? It's the power and fear we invoke that counts!"

I plucked out some of the tiny hairs from my eyebrows with some tweezers, complaining as I did so. "Argh! But we're also morbidly obese and ugly . No doubt it doesn't help that your hair is an unkempt mess, making us as a whole look unrefined. I refuse to be feared in that state if I look hideous while I'm at."

"Are you insinuating that I'm ugly!?"

"No, just that your appearance is hardly all that appealing. I'll pass on the idea of fusion, thanks. I have to keep up my stellar appearance and fusion would destroy what I've worked so hard to obtain. I'm high maintenance for a reason."

"Your vanity is the reason you'll never lead. At least I'm willing to get my hands bloody, you won't unless forced."

"Yeah, because not all of us like breaking our nails after the perfect pedicure because of a tussle. Some of us just aren't bloodthirsty brutes. And you wonder why men are terrified of you."

A fierce grin of satisfaction was visible over her face."Terrified? Fantastic. Those men should fear me. I'm the leader of this trio and we're well known throughout the Universe. Either they bow down or so help them if they don't kneel down before the Queen."

"Of course you believe that. You are known by officers and prisoners alike as the alpha bitch given your boisterous and rowdy attitude."

"I wear that name with pride. Got to say that I prefer mythic bitch. Think about it, the Mythic Bitch Of Galactic Prison. Has a devilish ring to it doesn't it?"

My eyebrows rose slightly,"Isn't that what Merus called you?"

"Yeah, that asshole said that. But it's a rather unique twist than usual, so I'll keep it. He's an unlikable bastard, but I prefer the name. It strikes far more fear and ferocity within others don't you think?"

"I suppose so, though I'd advise not to anger him. He's been rather generous in putting up with you, I wouldn't push him. Darling, he can easily send you to solitary if he so desires."

"Tch, I ain't going back to that damned shithole. That fuckface can't send me to solitary on verbal actions. Until he takes his leave, I'll enjoy making that asshole suffer for tossing me in this hellhole. Damn it, I'm seeing red just imagining his pretentious face. He makes himself look so damn punch able."

"Gurl I abhor this place, but I wouldn't go testing Merus like that. He's patient but he has a vendetta for you due to your violent behavior towards his comrades. It would be unwise to set him off. In fact, I'd prefer you not do so. He's rather attractive when he's not angry."

"Oh my god, you're joking right? That fucker? You're delusional if you think that bastard's going to be interested in you. Find another man, there are plenty in this facility. He's the reason we're all in here!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You can't say I'm not allowed to compliment a man on his looks. He's certainly a looker if you catch my drift."

"Enough!"

She suddenly pushed me to the floor,"OW! What was that for!?"

Miza's snarled at me,"I don't give a damn about his looks, he's the fucking reason we're stuck here. Just because Iwaza's ditz doesn't mean your mind should be falling down the drain too. Snap out of this boy craze and focus on what matters! That's an order."

I rubbed my side as I stood up, now snarling at her,"What the hell? You almost made me break a nail! Why do you always have to ruin all the fun?"

"I'm the Mythic Bitch of this slammer for a reason, get used to it." She said nonchalantly. I glared at her as the bell rang.

Merus was right about her being a mythic bitch that's all I'm going to say. She may be the Queen Bee but damn if this didn't get irritating.

Somedays I wonder if the Devil looks up at this realm and sees our Mythic Bitch in action, before sitting back to admire her work.

We confidently waltzed into the cafeteria. I examined the room, a bit surprised. The lack of Yunba was noticeable. He must not have been here for quite some time. I thought after the hospital visit he would have come back.

Eh, maybe he's solitary for his behavior.

All prisoner's upon seeing her immediately stiffened from fright, the mere gaze she gave them was enough. In all honesty, she was akin to a fiery volcano that will erupt with magma to inflict her deadly wrath.

Suddenly her eyes lit up with rage. It was the rage at being disrespected. Someone must've looked at her the wrong way.

I backed away when Miza snapped towards a prisoner."What the hell are you looking at, fuckface?" She abruptly tugged on his collar, now threateningly baring her pointed fangs at him.

"N-Nothing!" However his eyes were visibly looking downwards.

"Tch! Fucking peverted bastard."She socked him in the jaw, causing him to fall falt on his back, white in his eyes as he fell unconscious.

The rest of the inmates looked in horror as she turned to them mockingly asking,"Any other lame asses want to get some? My knuckles aren't complaining, I wouldn't mind beating in some faces. Any takers?"

As expected, silence flooded the room.

"Hmph! Figures, bunch of pussies."

They all averted their gazes downward as we walked by. I shrugged, this was standard procedure.

Before Miza came back we tried to keep ourselves isolated. But now...let's just say the reminder of our reputation loomed over the other prisoner's like a hawk. We were well known and while Iwaza and I preferred not instigating violence unless necessary, Miza was quick to violence and made herself known.

I sighed, kicking back as I positioned myself at the table Miza selected. Fear was visible throughout the atmosphere. Honestly it was refreshing to an extent, being back on top again was a relieving feeling after having been tossed aside for so long by that overweight asshole.

"Isn't it great? Without that overweight bastard around we can finally do as we please. Look at them, they fear us. We're top dog now, isn't that great?"

"I suppose so…It's nice without Yunba around. Though I wonder where he went? He hasn't been here in a while it seems."

"Who fucking cares? I say good riddance, I'm one of the top bitches in this place, and that bastard stole my spot."

"Figures….Hey gurl, look! Izzie's back again. And she's by herself from what I can see.." I added disappointingly. I wonder why he wasn't here...Oh, he's an elite. I forgot.

Iwaza arrived at our table in her wheelchair in a rather excited manner."Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Those guys were taking so long in the medical room that I missed shower time!"

"Why were you in the medical room? Something unexpected happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope! In fact, they just gave me permission to wheel myself around. My species tend to spring back from scrapes like these, so I kind of expected that."

"Hell yeah! Good on you! Knew you were made of tougher stuff!" Miza exclaimed as she gave her a high-five. I nodded to her, preferring to remain untouched as to not tarnish my beauty.

"So that's why he's not here?"

"Yeah. He insisted that he wheeled me over, but once I got here, he said he had to go for his missions. Elite stuff I guess."

"Blech! The mention of him makes me sick." Miza muttered.

Both Iwaza and I rolled our eyes at this. I shook my head."Come on Miza, he was nice enough to stay there for her during her physical, at least he did something productive.l

"Why are you talking like that? It's like you **want** him to be here."

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, the guy has been rather generous. He's the reason she even got medical treatment of the highest order and carried her around. Besides, he's Izzie's new boy toy from what I'm seeing..."

"Kikaza!"

"What? He's an attractive young man. You cannot fault me for having desires when we're surrounded by….these low class specimen. He does have a pretty face. Don't deny it, Izzie. I can tell you find him aesthetically pleasing as well."

"Will you two quit it? I feel like I'm the only sane woman here. Both of you are hypnotized in this boy-craze. Y'all need to snap out of it. You two are gushing over that asshole and aren't using your brains."

"Miza, he's not that bad."

"That fucker's the reason I'm locked up in this place, so fuck that. You two need to mellow your brains out, boy craze is clearly causing your minds to spiral. Besides, he's just doing his job, don't overthink his intentions."

Suddenly the door opened and we heard gasps of shock. We all turned and I noticed the mixture of horror and bemusement on everyone's faces. My eyes focused to see it was none other than the panda himself. However something was different. Not only were there multiple officers behind him, but something was off about his face.

When he came in, he was wobbly and unstable. As he got closer I noticed he had large bruises and gashes on his face. It was as if he fell down rather hard. Though I doubted that was the truth.

"Holy hell…"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Damn…"

Whispers were heard as he slugged down the cafeteria. The marks on his face were deep. I had to admit, if he wasn't such an asshole I would have felt a smidgen of pity for him.

"Would you look at that, ladies? It looks like someone woke up on the wrong bed this morning. I wonder how that could've happened."

"Don't look at me." The 'Mythic Bitch' replied flatly."I wish I did that. Though it appears to be someone else's doing from the looks of it."

Iwaza nervously averted her gaze. I looked at her."You know something about this?"

"Well sort of. Merus kind of said that he…'handled' the situation. He told me back at the hospital that Yunba wouldn't bother me and that he had a….private chat of sorts."

"Oh...Oh….Well he certainly meant business. The guy looks like he fell down a large flight of stairs ten times over. He must not have been kidding when he said that."

"Tch! He's lying. There's no way he would have done that. For someone like you? Please."

"I don't know Miza…" I smiled."Merus did leave earlier after Iwaza was recovering, saying he had important business to address. He never said what it was, but I believe we just found our answer."

"Miza, I know you think Merus is a no good bastard, but I know him well enough to say that he isn't a liar. He definitely had a chat with Yunba, and while I don't agree with the way he carried it out, it was at least effective."

"Whatever. I don't trust that bastard, this could easily be a trick."

"Trick or not...I can't say that he hasn't provided his uses. Believe me Miza, I didn't like him either, but he's not all that bad if you don't antagonize him."

"Yeah, he's honestly cold but he's capable of kindness. He even likes my drawings, flawed as they may be."

"He's also very handsome. He's quite the looker. I can't say that I wouldn't mind...seeing the full package if you catch my drift." I grinned at the visible disgust on Miza's expression as Iwaza quickly turned a shade of red.

"UGH! Gross!"

Iwaza burned up."Kiki! You are too dirty minded."

"Not dirty minded, just have a sexy imagination. Don't give me those doe eyes,you aren't innocent!" I fired back..

Miza scowled, snapping at us with rage."You two are fucking under this boy-craze like drugs. Thinking about sex is not helpful you two. Especially with bastards like him..."

"That was Kiki!"

"Don't fault me girl, you know you're interested. I saw those eyes."

"Fucking great….I'm the only one whose not addicting to this boy-craze."

MasterOfArrows: Bye guys! Thanks for readings this far!


	15. Rewarding Rematch

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for 1,1600+ views! Sorry for taking so long, I'm finally back! And writer's block is over!

3rd POV

An entire two weeks had passed. Things within the prison were going as smoothly as possible. Kikaza and Iwaza were discussing makeup and boys, much to Miza's dismay. However within the leader's mind, an unending desire for revenge hadn't been satisfied.

The battle between Yunba and Miza had no winners, however Miza took this as a loss and an insult to her pride. As in her words, she didn't like the idea of getting her ass kicked by an overweight glutton with an ego as big as his stomach. Even though it was technically a draw due to Iwaza's interference, she still wasn't satisfied.

"Ladies...I've been silent long enough, this needs to be changed."

Kikaza was putting her eyeliner on,"Well? Say it. Time is fleeting as is my patience."

"I feel like we need to address payback."

"Payback for what exactly?" Kikaza asked. She then frowned."Oh you can't be serious. Is your pride wounded that you're still out for blood again? Give it a rest."

"Yeah Miza. I mean, he's backed off for now. Maybe Yunba learned his lesson and won't bother us again. There's no point in attacking him after the issue is solved."

"Girls, Yunba is quick to forget his place. We all know this won't last. It's been over a month, it won't be long before he circles back to his old self."

"Even if Yunba's an asshole I'd rather not get him angry at me. You don't want Iwaza to end up in the hospital again because of your recklessness? She just got out of that wheelchair last week, don't make the visit so soon."

"It won't end like last time, if we fuse we can-"

Kikaza twisted her lip in disgust,"Oh hell no. I refuse. I am not degrading myself to turn into a morbidly obese monster. I refuse to do that."

"It's the power that comes from the fusion that counts, not our looks."

The pig tailed woman bit her lip,"Honestly Miza, I would prefer we not get violent. I just used to having my legs back, I would prefer we not do anything overboard and trigger him. Things are pretty peaceful and I'd rather not fuse unless we absolutely have to."

Miza scowled to herself at the girl's lack of interest in the pursuit of revenge. As they believed that Yunba wouldn't cause any more trouble for them.

When they entered the cafeteria, Miza felt her rage boil as there was no food left."What the hell!? Why is there no food?"

Kikaza placed her palm over her head."I believe he answers your question…" There Yunba was, once again gorging himself on food as per usual. He had eaten the entire fucking platter of food all for himself.

Iwaza deflated a little."Well I guess we'll just have to wait till lunch to get some food…"

"I suppose so-Miza, what the actual hell do you think you're doing?"

"Confronting that asshole. That was my breakfast he just gobbled down. We can't let him do that to us again."

"Um how about you do that. I'm not getting myself in the hospital because of your recklessness.."

"Miza, this isn't the time to be violent. Lets just go on and pretend this didn't happen. We can just report this to an officer and let them handle the situation."

Miza clenched her fist. So she was going alone, just like last time."Why are you two such cowards!?"

"I was just wheelchair bound less than a week ago…"

"I refuse to break my face in a fight that I didn't start. Sorry if that offends you."

The leader snarled before smiling."Fine, since you two don't want to get involved I guess I'll have to rely on one person...myself."

Both females shook their heads as they saw where this was going. They prepared for what they were going to say to her in the hospital.

All prisoners and officers quickly got out of the way as Miza waltzed over to Yunba. Despite knowing how this fight would most likely turn out, she would at least relish in that fact she wouldn't go down as a coward.

While Yunba was gorging himself she confidently and abruptly raised her fist before slamming it against his jaw, sending him flying. Fueled by rage, she didn't know fear in that moment as she looked at the large hole she caused."Oh sorry, but maybe if you weren't stuffing your face like a fat ass you would have been able to see that coming. But those rolls of grease and fat are clearly getting in your way of dodging properly."

The panda bear roared as he jumped to his feet in rage."Why you little! You won't get away with that!" He summoned a ki fist and and charged at her, only for Miza to narrowly dodge the attack.

They landed on opposite sides of each other, clearly ready to give the other the fight for their life. Miza then taunted him."Hey fat ass your size caused you to fucking miss. Try again, maybe if you lose some weight you'll be able to hit me."

He screamed in rage before turning and welding a table. He swung it around like it was a plaything. Miza took to the air, immediately dodging the attempts to hit her. He was using every single table as leverage against her.

Suddenly with a throw stronger than the last, she managed to hit the large light on the ceiling, causing it to reign and crash down on the entire cafeteria. Parts of the ceiling began falling down on everyone as panic ensued. Screams of terror echoed as everybody took for cover.

"Holy shit they are going to kill us all!" Kikaza exclaimed as she covered her head. Iwaza nervously looked around, the entire cafeteria was ravaged and destroyed. A large ringing began going off and she saw why they had blown an entire hole open and they had now taken their fight to other sections of the prison.

"Kiki, Miza's probably in trouble. Lets go after them!"

"What? Are you crazy? We're going to become collateral damage! We don't get involved in fights between two angry giants!"

"Kikaza! We need to help her! She could be in danger!"

"She started this damn fight, she should know when to end it!"

"Kiki!" Iwaza's eyes were pleading this time, begging her friend to take a stand.

Reluctantly, Kikaza exclaimed,"Alright fine! Let's go after her since she clearly can't see when she's outmatched." Kikaza and Iwaza took after their leader, blitzing through the prison as they traced the spiking power levels.

"Where the hell could they be?" Iwaza asked.

The sound of screams of terror as well as smoke gave away their position.

"Follow the sounds of the helpless people screaming. That should give us a clue." Kikaza muttered to herself.

They frantically arrived at the scene. Officers and prisoners alike were panicking in terror, running away from the sight. Kikaza's eyes widened as she witnessed Miza and Yunba partially wrestling each other like rabid animals. They were destroying everything in sight, it was utter chaos.

"Oh my god...Look at what they've done!"

"It's awful...We need to stop him!"

"How? Are you going to charge in like last time? That ended so well for you…" She added bitterly.

"We fight him together…What do you say?"

"Well it's not like we have a choice in the matter. I suppose I'll fight, if only to avoid being added to the damage they caused." Kikaza replied as she took flight. Iwaza smiled at her friend's decision to finally take a stand and followed after her.

Yunba and Miza were brawling it out. He kicked her right in her side as she was sent crashing into a part of the auditorium. Miza coughed out blood as she attempted to get to her feet. Yunba stomped on her back when she tried to regain her position, earning him a cry in pain from her.

"ARRGH!"

"Aw, not so tough now are you? Where's your beloved pride gone? It seems like it vanished, just like your fighting abilities. Since you look so pathetic, why don't you beg for mercy I might consider not killing you."

Miza snarled."As fucking if." With her remaining energy she summoned a ki blade and sliced into an X formation onto his cheek, angering the bear even more

"Y-You...YOU DAMAGED MY FACE! FACE MY WRATH!" Yunba prepared to deliver a devastating blow to Miza, but was sent flying instead. Bewildered, Miza looked up to see Kikaza and Iwaza had swooped in and knocked Yunba into the air.

Kikaza backflipped into the air as she fired a large beam and exclaimed."OPEN WIDE YOU OVERWEIGHT BITCH!" It fully engulfed him, sending him crashing into the wall.

Iwaza helped her leader to her feet."Don't worry Miza, we got your back."

"Tch...Took you two long enough."

"Hey at least we're here now. And this time, we're going to finish this with teamwork."

"Hate to break the lovely reunion but he's getting back up again…" Kikaza pointed out.

The three women turned towards Yunba before Miza exclaiming."GET HIM GIRLS!" They unanimously charged at him, ready to unload their wrath upon the bear.

The rest of the prisoners watched this fight in awe, the females standing their ground against Yunba to the best of their ability.

Kikaza fired a barrage of ki blasts in his direction, hoping they would all hit. To her horror, Yunba began spinning around his body, resembling a rampaging tornado and reflected the blasts back at her and her comrades."RUN!"

The girls quickly attempted to take cover from the ki blasts barrage, though Iwaza's leg got caught in the blast and she crumpled like paper. Kikaza attempted to aid her fallen comrade but was blasted away by the bear. Miza heaved heavily as she stood up."HEY FAT-ASS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"

Consequently she was knocked down along with the rest of her comrades. Iwaza coughed."Good lord, he's so strong!"

"And this is what I get for trying to help. These bruises are going to take so long to heal, my face is going to be ruined."

"Kikaza shut the hell up, we're in a bit of a predicament! It's like he's nearly unstoppable. We can't win at this rate…"

"Thanks for acknowledging that right after we got our asses kicked." Kikaza replied sarcastically, now glaring at her leader in disdain.

"Guys, arguing is getting us nowhere...We need to fight back."

"Well do you have any other ideas? Because we've been trying that and it's gotten us nowhere…"

Miza scowled before grinning."I have an idea. You may not like it, but it's our best shot. It's time to fuse."

"What!? I'm not turning into a hideous monstrosity! I refuse to look fat and ugly!"

"KIKAZA!" Iwaza exclaimed, startling both their leader and the woman in question."THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FOCUS ON YOUR LOOKS!"

The vain female remained silent. She turned to see Yunba powering up a blast and back at her teammates."Gngh! Alright, fine! Let's get this over with!" She put her hand right where theirs was.

"Glad you see it my way…" Miza exclaimed.

A bright light enveloped the three women. Yunba looked in astonishment to see an overweight woman who towered over him in size and height. She had a spiked mohawk and large mess pigtails along with a black tube top and sleeves. Her prison uniform was wrapped around her waist in a similar fashion to Kikaza's and Miza's.

He had seen that form once, and it was during their arrest by Merus. It was a form they rarely used unless necessary. Must've been pushing them to their limits.

"Oh so you three fused. Not like that's going to help against me…" Yunba fired the blast, only to be surprised when the attack missed."Huh!?"

The fused woman scowled."Nice try Yunba, but that isn't going to work. You've been a real pain in the ass, it's time we put you in your place." Her voice was of all three of them combined together, either sounding excited or seething with hatred.

"You made fun of me for my size, but look at you. You're even bigger than me. How the mighty have fallen."

"At least we don't look like this on a daily basis. Besides, this form isn't just big...we're also a hell lot faster."

"As i-ARGH!" They suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth."YOU BITCH! What the hell even are you!?"

"Um….Last I checked we're technically Trikaza. Cause you know, three in one triples the fun!" A part of her secretly detested that joke, the other portions were apathetic or thrilled.

The wrestled for dominance, the fight seeming even. At least until Yunba powered a ki fist and knocked them in the jaw. He grinned at first, but it faltered in horror as the overweight female twisted her neck back in place."Oh I'm sorry, but was that supposed to hurt? If so, then I suggest you try again…"

Yunba attempted to dispatch the fusion once more, but instead Trikaza gripped his throat and twisted in a teasing manner. Miza's sadistic side clearly taking the front seat of the matter."Aw what's the matter? Can't seem to catch your breath? You seem a little choked up!"

Yunba seemed ready to pass out but before he could she slammed his head over and over into the floor. Sounds of bones breaking were heard as the fusion repeated the motion until his face was bloody and beaten.

Trikaza looked at the beaten bear in disgust and pride, though a small part of her held some sympathy towards him, it wasn't visible. She was tempted to try torturing him, but the sympathetic part cried out against this, as victory was ensured.

The fusion clenched her fist, closing her eyes for the final time, the battle was over.

She had won. No...They had won.

And with that, the fusion had fallen apart, seeing herself no longer needed. Miza, Kikaza, and Iwaza collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. They had bruises and blood marks on them from the fight.

Kikaza coughed violently, grasping her head in pain."Ugh! It's over! Finally! That was awful! I am **NEVER **doing that again."

"Whew, that did a number on me. He was a tough cookie, but I think we did it! Right Miza?!"

Miza grinned, cackling despite how much it hurt to move."Heh he he! You bet your ass we won…"

The orange female wiped her hair out her face as she looked upward."Oh look...we've attracted quite the audience haven't we?"

"What do ya mean?" Iwaza asked before gasping in shock."Woah!"

Miza looked up to see what they were staring at. The entire prison had been standing there in shock. Even the emotionless Seven Three, who stuck out from the crowd, had a bewildered expression.

And it wasn't just them. The entire police force had been standing there. And none of them looked very happy.

The pig-tailed female nervously smiled."Oh boy. Hey Officers...how long have you guys been standing there? You just kinda look like you've been here for some time..."

The one called Jaco replied."Enough to see the brawl that ensued to put it mildly."

"Oh...so you noticed…" Iwaza averted her gaze nervously.

From the crowd, Shimorekka then exclaimed."Of course we noticed. The entire prison was fucked while we were fleeing for safety. It's a bit hard not to notice shit falling from the sky. Your fight legit caused inanimate objects to go flying and I and several other prisoners nearly got crushed to pieces.."

"Sorry…" Iwaza replied to her short teammate.

"As much as I abhor saying this, Shimorekka has a point. The entire fight legit tore through a good portion of the prison. Do you have a single clue how long this is going to take to repair?"

"Um...no...Look had no idea it got that bad. And it really wasn't our fault."

"Mind explaining how this happened? Because it doesn't look like it's not your fault." Jaco asked.

"Yunba was gorging himself and I confronted him about it in my special way. He got angry, we fought and it got out of control. We fused out of desperation and that's why we're all here." Miza said, giving a short version of the events.

"Do we have any physical proof?" Jaco asked." I mean, are we all just going to take their word for it? This could easily just be a cover up to hide their fault. Probably to try weaseling their way out of trouble."

"We're not lying assholes!" Miza exclaimed.

"You know Miza, you're making your case look pretty bad here…I'd suggest you stop talking honestly." Jaco said.

She snarled directly at him."Why that little!" If she weren't exhausted she'd be putting the hurt on him.

Iwaza lowered her head in disappointment."We're so going to solitary confinement for this."

"Probably for multiple years too…" Kikaza muttered flatly.

"Actually, Agent Jaco, I believe we should reconsider that punishment."

Everyone's neck snapped in the direction the voice came from.

Before them was a green octopus with a golden crown on his head. His expression was one of mild disappointment.

"What do you mean, your highness? These women and the bear destroyed a good portion of the prison!" Jaco explained hysterically.

"Yes. But the fight was started through justified means."

"How do you know that?"

"The footage that was given to me. Someone showed me it before I came down here." The octopus showcased the entire footage the officers."See? The violent one was telling the truth of the fighting's origins."

"Yeah, but now the entire prison is legit a mess! What are we going to do about this?"

"We'll just have to find a way to repair the damages and get some assistance. The job will be straining, but i'm sure we can figure this out at another time. For now, let's get these prisoners some medical attention."

The officer's helped the women to their feet. Well at least most of them, Miza spat in their face as they tried to help her, claiming that,"I don't need your damn assistance. I can take care of myself."

The other officers escorted the prisoners to another area that wasn't as damaged from the fight. The Galactic King led the girls to a medical room for their injuries.

By the time the doctors were finished, Kikaza had a black eye and had her entire arm bandaged up. Iwaza had a sprain of her leg and a bandage over her eye. Miza had several bandages on her legs and arms with a sprain on her shoulder.

"This black eye is going to ruin my face. I look so hideous. This is going to take forever to go away! There isn't enough makeup in the Universe to make this blemish look good."

"Quit bitching, I have a damn sprain on my shoulder that's going to last a week."

"I mean, at least the sprains are minimal. You two at least have two eyes, my eyesight was garbage as it was. Now I have to wear this bandage over mine. And my leg just started to get better and now look at it."

The Galactic King sighed."Well the good news is you'll three will make a swift recovery. I have to say, I'm very impressed with your battle power."

"Uh thanks?" Kikaza replied with uncertainty."It was kind of a last resort honestly. Wasn't really thinking."

"Whatever you three were thinking it was certainly effective."

"Look King, cut to the chase. When are we going to solitary confinement? By the end of the week? There's no way you're letting us go after that fuckup." Miza asked flatly.

"What makes you think you three are going there?"

"Wait we aren't? I thought for the damages we'd at least have to go-"

"No. I don't blame you for attacking him. And from what someone told me, this has happened before. So we're going to make adjustments and try to make sure this never happens again."

"Who told you?" Iwaza asked.

"I did."

The girls all jumped in surprise, their emotions either out of excitement or hate."Merus!?"

"Yes, it is I. It seems wherever you three go, trouble comes trailing after doesn't it?"

Iwaza blushed."I-I guess! It's kind of our thing!"

"My, I didn't expect to see you here. Tell me, were you the one to save our asses back there?" Kikaza asked curiously.

"By saving you, do you mean showing what happened? In that case, yes. Don't worry, I explained to the King of the previous incident. Suffice to say, you three won't be getting punished for defending ourselves."

Kikaza suggestively grinned."Aw, that's so kind of you. You know I could always reward you **privately** for your efforts. I provide services such as sucking di-OW!"

Iwaza hit her in the shoulder abruptly, forcing herself to smile."She said nothing!"

Merus blanked before shrugging his shoulders."I suppose so…" He heard a growl and locked eyes with the punk."Why are you staring?"

Miza harshly glared at Merus."Because you are you. Fantastic that you just HAD to be here."

"Believe me, Miza. If it were just your friends, I'd be just happy without your presence. Though I do commend your fighting abilities. Your ruthlessness did aid you in battle, even if you got carried away."

The hot headed female snarled."Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He scowled,"Take it as you will, though I wouldn't go that far.. Just don't expect me to say anything else pleasant about you...I'm already struggling to find good qualities as it is."

"Agent Merus, Miza, enough bickering. This isn't the time for it." The Galactic King criticized.

"Yes your highness." Merus muttered.

"But what about Yunba. Don't you think he might...pose a problem?"

Merus smiled, it almost looked genuine if you disregarded how faux affable he sounded."Oh don't worry…He **won't **be a problem for you anymore, I assure."

"What do you mean by that Merus?" Iwaza asked in a concerned manner.

The elite didn't respond, simply smiling in a fake manner. Though the rage that radiated off of him was visible, they decided it was best not to address it.

"Merus says that he's going….remind Yunba of how things work around here. And for some strange reason, I don't want to know."

"Yes...it's best that you remain out of this conflict. Yunba and I will settle a few things. I simply just want to have a talk with him. To set some things straight. I believe there was a misunderstanding from last time so I'll simply have to repeat myself..."

Iwaza cringed."Don't go too hard on him."

Merus shook his head."I cannot promise that. Now if you excuse me, I need to...have a private talk with someone in particular."

He took his leave rather quickly. The Galactic King smiled."Anyhow, while Merus is away, I hope you three aren't too uncomfortable. We apologize for….the previous incidents and not acting as harsh as we should have. Your rooms are very damaged so you can't go back to your cells."

"My drawings!" Iwaza exclaimed."I worked so hard on them…"

"Apologies. However given your strength, it could be put to good use in the meantime."

Miza raised an eyebrow."The hell are you implying exactly?"

"Well I believe that you three could prove to be useful in our agency. If you don't want to we can always have you three go back with the rest of the prisoners where you sleep in the other room that isn't damaged. Though it's rather packed and I doubt you want that."

"No way in-"

"We'll take it." Iwaza and Kikaza exclaimed, overshadowing their leader's refusal.

"What? You want to work for them!?" She asked, infuriated at the notion of working with those who arrested her.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor. I refuse, that is disgusting and so unladylike. I already got a black eye and sprains because I helped you, I'm not lowering myself any further."

"Yeah Miza, if you want to sleep on the floor in a crowded place, you do that. But Kikaza and I aren't following. Sorry."

Miza snarled and gripped her arm. She hated this organization and everything it stood for...but if her friends were going to assist, as their leader she was following them."Fine. I'm not staying behind in this place. I won't be that easy to get rid you know."

"So you three agree to assist?"

"If those two go, I go with them unfortunately." Miza assured flatly. She had a feeling she knew why they wanted to go and it wasn't a reason she was happy to see.

He nodded."Glad we could come to an agreement. Once you three fully heal I'll show you where you'll be staying." The octopus slithered away, leaving the bitter punk and her team behind.

NEK: Thank you! Here you go! Tell me what you think!

MasterOfArrows: As for the rest of you reading, tell me what you think of this chapter and how I did with character interactions and all! Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Unfortunate Roommates

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for the support dudes, keep it up! It's your boi here! For my sanity sake, lets update this fic! Thanks for 1260+ views!

3rd POV

Since the incident between the female inmates and Yunba had gone underway, Galactic HQ was spending it's resources in trying to repair the catastrophic damage to the cells,cafeteria, and auditorium. Thankfully there were a few extra rooms to place the other inmates, but it wasn't very comfortable.

The money the organization had went to hiring repairmen and architects. One of the inmates, Shimorekka, who was a short dwarf, demonstrated how unsafe the area was as while on his way to the water fountain had an accident. A loose part of the ceiling ended nearly crushing him to death, had it not been for his quick reflexes he would have at least been severely injured as he was off guard.

To prevent any inmates from escaping the facility, officers had to follow the prisoners out at all times. Newer cameras were also being installed within the new construction. The prisoners weren't a big fan of this seeing as they were at constant risk of becoming crushed or injured amongst the chaos.

All officers were working on keeping the prisoner's from getting killed during the chaotic facility to the best of their abilities. Things were flowing smoothly throughout the day, everything was going just as planned. Keep the inmates safe, make sure you don't become collateral damage yourself, and try to point out any issues that haven't been noticed for the reconstruction that would be taking place.

However the medical staff had informed the patrollers, who were at their desks, that an incident had occurred. The prisoner, Yunba, had fallen down the entire flight of stairs and was in critical condition as he had his face covered in black and blue. He was bleeding through his mouth as well and was slipping in and out of consciousness while putting him on the stretcher.

His injuries were so great that he had to be put into a full body cast. Most of his bones were broken or fractured. It was a wonder the medical staff could get him in time for a recovery. How long it would take him to be fully recovered was unknown, though estimates say it will take many months for him to even walk properly, let alone do activities like running, flying or fighting.

Upon delivering the news to the officers, the reactions were mixed. Some were horrified or in a state of shock. Others were more apathetic towards it and paid it little mind, hoping that they would be able to continue the day as per usual.

However the strangest reaction came from Merus. Merus's reaction was one of great joy as upon hearing the news of his injuries. His smile was one of happiness as his voice matched one of a being who would respond delivering the weather."Oh my, what a happy accident! What wondrous news!"

The rest of the police force was silently disturbed by Merus's reaction of joy. They knew Merus wasn't emotionally there at times, often being rather stoic. But to express joy at someone's suffering was rather off putting as he hadn't acted that way with any other injured prisoner before.

"Erm..Merus are you mentally alright?" Irico asked worriedly."You've never acted like this before."

"Hm? I'm perfectly healthy! I'm simply expressing...joy at such wonderful news!"

Irico narrowed his eyes."Merus...you're acting way too happy for this. Someone being severely injured isn't something to laugh about."

"We're talking about the bear who's responsible for the reconstruction of our facility. Pardon me if my sympathy for his plight is minimal. Besides, one can only assume he got what was coming to him. Karma is swift and merciless after all."

The smaller agent looked at the elite, studying his expression. It was one of joy and maliciousness if you peered close enough. Merus was hard to read, but this was the one time you could sense the happiness from him."I'm starting to believe you had something to do with this incident?"

The elite feigned offense to this accusation."Aw, I'm devastated. Accusing me of such a violent act without any evidence is quite insulting.I would never do something like that."

"Whatever you say Merus. Just acting rather off and it's off putting."

Soon enough the office dismissed themselves one by one. Merus sat in his chair as he looked through clips of footage. On the tapes he saw Yunba trip down the stairs, tumbling down the flight roughly. Merus rewinded the clip, slowing it down to the point where movement was hard to see.

He caught sight of a blur before Yunba mysteriously 'tripped' out of nowhere and fell down the flight of stairs. It was only there for less than a second, a blink if you miss it moment. However to ensure this act wouldn't be noticed by the rest of the patrol, Merus conveniently edited the part with the blur out of the footage and deleted it without a trace.

"**Ah yes….what a happy 'accident' it was.**" he grinned to himself, now eyeing what he deemed to be the perfect crime. The benefits of Ultra Instinct had its perks...And better yet, it's not like anyone within this facility would know the truth. No one had a clue what divine ability Ultra Instinct was, let alone grasp the concept of it.

It was a natural ability given his angelic powers. Even if he wasn't allowed to use them while working for the Police Force, it wasn't like using his speed wasn't allowed. Besides, it's not like anyone would dare ask him about it.

Best to keep it that way….After all, none of them would ever know the truth of what occurred. If anyone ever inquired what he had done to Yunba, he'd simply deny it ever happened. There was nothing to link him to the crime physically, so he got away with it scot free.

Now he could check the reports for the next criminals on the loose and-

RING! RING! RING!

Suddenly a buzz began ringing within the headphones. Irritated by the obnoxious sound, recognizing it as the sound others had when they contacted him.

'Damn it, who is calling this time?' He thought, now irritated.

He swore if it had anything to do with Yunba, he was going to make up an excuse and say it was a coincidence.

"Agent Merus, would you mind reporting to my office?"

The young elite blanked before nodding."Of course, your majesty. I'll be right there." He was crossing his fingers that it had nothing to do with the bear.

He found himself on his way to the Galactic King's office. The door sensed his presence slid open, revealing the inside. He waltzed inside."Greetings your highness...What have I been called for exactly? Is this about any incident recently? If so, I had no idea it had occurred until recently."

The octopus shook his head."No. It's not about the….staircase incident. Though I heard from other officers that you acted rather strange, I'm not judgmental towards others emotions so I'll let it slide. "

The elite nodded."Thank you for understanding. Now what is the reason I was called upon? I was about to go on a mission. Is this something important?"

"Of course it's important. You see...No offense to you, Merus, but our force is rather….lacking in physical numbers. Even with you and everyone else's help, I feel like in our sector we could be doing a bit better."

"What exactly are you getting at, your highness?"

"Well I figured that, with that little incident last week, we should put certain people to use."

"Like who? Not many like signing up in our forces due to the precedent of injury and such. Where are you going to get these people to willingly sign up?"

"The people are right here. Right in this facility. Our prisoners do have some power within them, and as such it would be a wasted opportunity to not use this to our advantage."

Merus frowned."Are you sure that's a good idea? I doubt certain prisoners would be willing to obey commands and arrest people like them…They aren't exactly a fan of our organization and probably would...try to sabotage us from within."

"I know it sounds a bit over the top, but I believe that we should start small first. Follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

Both males walked through the hallway. Merus raised an eyebrow."What do you mean exactly? Who are we putting our force?"

"I'm sure you'll recognize them once you see them."

The elite remained silent, suspicion growing as they approached the end of the hallway. Merus caught sight of two officers. The Galactic King put up his hand."Hello officers. I've got my elite here just as instructed." He then turned to Merus."I'm sure you four are quite well acquainted through various means."

Merus turned, not seeing anyone else besides the other parts of the force."Where are these people?"

"Hold on." One of the officers said."Hey ladies, you can come out now!"

Three familiar faces popped out from behind the wall. Merus and Miza immediately made eye contact with one another, and just as fast, hatred and rage began to stir. It was as if being near each other caused emotions to go flying

His expression darkened as his neutral face fell,"Oh no...not you…"

Miza scowled at him before snapping at the guards, who recoiled in fear at her rage."Damn it! Why is **he **here!? None of you told us that this motherfucker was going to show his face!"

"Strange, I was going to ask you the same question, since it's obvious you aren't supposed to be here." Merus replied flatly.

The King quickly put one of his arms on Merus's shoulder, as if to hold him back."Merus, Miza, enough. I'm sure you two know each other for quite some time haven't you?"

The taller female narrowed her eyes,"He's the reason me and my girls are in this slammer, so yeah, we know each other unfortunately.."

"Yes, and I had spent an entire week within her awful presence at one point, and I attest to the fact that she was single handedly, the most irritating and worst person to be in contact with."

"I could say the same thing about you…" She snarled.

"Will you two quit it?" Kikaza exclaimed, causing both the officer and punk to turn in her direction."Can't you see this isn't the time for this? Please put your grudges to the side for now, we didn't come for this and you two know it."

"Yeah, like this isn't the time." Iwaza smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Merus's eye twitched."I shall...if only your little leader knew when to quit."

"Says you? If you keep talking like that, I can easily reconstruct your face for you…"

"I assure you that you won't get that far. But since you are so immature why don't you come over and try it?"

"Agent Merus, Miza! Enough. I've had it with this childish banter. You need to learn to get along."

"Why should I get along with someone so despicable? She's the bane of my existence, her mere presence makes me sick to my core!"

He dropped the bomb on all four of them."Because you four will be living and working in the same room. In fact, all three women will be living with you, Merus."

All four of them gasped, Miza's and Merus's expressions now aghast with dread as they both exclaimed,"**WHAT!?"**

"Are you fucking with me!?" Miza screamed as she shook the king back and forth,"Me, in the same room as this **self righteous prick**!? Send me back to the slammer! I'll do anything! I don't wanna live with this guy!"

He pushed Miza aside, now shaking him hysterically,"This has to be a mistake! I can tolerate Iwaza, hell I'll even tolerate Kikaza, but I cannot stand that **mythic bitch**! You've got to reconsider, I'm begging you! This is a horrible idea! Anyone but her! Please send her back! We're begging you to change your mind!"

The King's expression became amused as he simply said,"My decision remains final. You four will be living together, hopefully these women will get used to how things work in our operations. You are responsible for their well being and to ensure they follow the rules around here. And just maybe,you, Merus, will learn to tolerate Miza's presence and vice versa."

Merus's head fell into his hands."Damn it all to hells! Why do I feel like you did this to spite me!?"

"I did no such thing, Merus. I'm simply using our resources for what good we can accomplish. Besides these women are very powerful and should be a good addition to our is a learning experience for all four of you."

"More like a terrible experience…" Merus growled.

The King smiled,"Oh don't be like that, Merus. I'm sure you and Miza will find a way to cooperate eventually. Hey, maybe you'll even be good friends."

Both the elite and punk recoiled away from each other in disgust at the notion of friendship.

"Not a chance in hell…" Miza replied.

"I'd rather die."

The King sweat dropped at the two's abrasive relationship." Of course...Well, I'm sure you two will get along eventually. Now then, Merus, show these women where they'll be staying. I have things to do, like managing the budget from the incident last week."

"Yes your majesty…" His voice was low, almost as if he was dragging his feet to even reply. The moment the king and the other officers were out of sight the disappointment was visible on Merus's face.

Kikaza brushed a bang out of her face."Hey Merus, why don't you lead us to your room? It has to be here somewhere isn't it? I'm sure it's rather on the luxurious side.."

"I don't see why not...It's not like I have a choice. Come on ladies and Miza."

Miza snarled at the insult."Grrr…"

He turned at her,"Oh I'm sorry but we're you saying something?" Hearing nothing in response, he smiled mockingly at her,"That's what I thought."

The girls found themselves in an apartment that was bigger than the rest. The device scanned Merus's ID and allowed access.

Kikaza was first to look around, admiring the view."My my, what a lovely room you've got here. It's got everything you could possibly need. A full fledged kitchen, multiple couches, A full screen TV and a Queen sized Bed. I'm jealous."

It was like Merus had everything in his room. He had virtually everything he would need to survive and thrive. Compared to their cells this was a mansion!

"Woah!" Iwaza exclaimed,"Where did all this stuff come from!?"

"Being an elite has its benefits." He replied warmly.

"Tch. I've seen better." Miza muttered.

Merus rolled his eyes."Of course you do." He then turned to the other woman."Remember, this is not a playpen. Do not destroy my room or any of my prized possessions. Also don't touch my things **without **permission." He ended while gazing at Kikaza, who was about to touch one of the vases.

"Oh….Wow, you really are handsy over your possessions , aren't you?" The darker female asked.

"I simply do not appreciate others intruding through my things. It's for privacy. I'm not used to others being in my space, so I expect that this will be upheld."

"None of us are interested in your junk anyway. We don't want your garbage." Miza scowled, arms folded as she did so.

He growled."Do you always have to be such a bitch? Oh wait...I forgot who I was talking to for a moment, pardon me for my mistake.."

"Merus, Miza, you cut back on the tension please. It's not necessary. I'd like a moment of peace please." Iwaza requested, now trying to prevent two giants from drawing blood.

His gaze noticeably softened at this request,"If it's for your sake, I'll try to oblige this request. Though I'm not sure how long I'll be able to tolerate your leader..."

Kikaza suddenly asked."So since we're living with you, Merus and we're working under Galactic Patrol doesn't that mean we get to do missions?"

"Yes...though I'll have to part of your fleet to ensure nobody does anything stupid." His gaze turned to Miza for a moment before breaking eye contact.

"Are you implying I can't follow instructions!?" Miza snarled.

"No it's that you'll no doubt not follow the procedure. Anyhow, tomorrow I'll show you three how things work around here. For now, I suggest you all get comfortable given that I'm not certain how long the Galactic King wants us to share a room. Hopefully if you do enough missions correctly we'll be able to find some ground. I'd rather not live with her in my presence."

"Same could be said about you…"

"I don't know, Merus. This place is pretty comfy. I wouldn't mind living here to be honest. Besides, I've got a good view of things from here." Kikaza said, eyeing his body as she did so with a grin on her face.

"Yeah. This is way better than prison by a long shot! I wouldn't want to go back if I got to live somewhere relaxing. Not to mention the food is so much better here! An actual variety too!" Iwaza said as she pulled snacks she found in the fridge.

"Iwaza, shouldn't you be eating something a bit more healthy for you?"

"But that's boring! I haven't had junk food recently! Come on!"

Merus tsked."Just don't eat all the snacks, you'll regret it when you wake up tomorrow."

'What is he? Her fucking nutritionist?' The punk thought spitefully to herself.

Even if the room was nice, it still belonged to someone who she deemed as an enemy. And seeing her pals get so comfy with him was unnerving beyond belief.

How they could be so comfortable with the guy who arrested them was something she couldn't understand. Even if the guy was useful it was going to take a hell lot more than charm and good looks to fool her. Hopefully this passes once they work with him long enough and he shows his true colors.

Night soon fell and eventually came. Iwaza and Merus seemed to be chatting with each other about things,happily doing so. Kikaza was watching TV, or at least appeared to be. Her mind seemed to be drifting away from the television to other parts.

Miza leaned against the wall, still refusing to bask near Merus's presence. Not that he was complaining of course.

Iwaza yawned."Ugh! I'm tired...Hey Merus, is there another bed?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was wondering...maybe I could sleep in your bed? Not for any bad reasons of course! I-I'm just... She fumbled nervously with her sentence as Merus's blank expression gazed back at her.

To put it mildly, he was a bit stunned by the question. The request put Merus off guard.

"I….I...don't see why not. You're technically a resident of my home now, so I shouldn't forbid you from sleeping in my bed."

"Mind if I join in?" Kikaza beamed,"I mean, it's not like you would forbid a resident from sharing the bed with you now?"

Iwaza sent a glare at her friend, the lust in her eyes was heavily evident."Kiki...don't even think about it."

'Aw come on, I'm just having a bit of fun. Why are you so boring?"

Iwaza pouted."Unlike some people, I'm not dirty minded."

"You say that as though it is a bad thing."

Merus raised an eyebrow."What are you two talking about exactly? How is her mind dirty exactly?"

The female with glasses shook her head."Don't ask Merus, it's better you don't know. Come on, I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you." Kikaza said."And what about you Miza? You just going to stand there all night? I'm certain there is room for another."

The leader scoffed,"I'm sleeping on the couch, thank you very much. I'm nauseous at the idea of sharing a bed with that fool, I'll pass on the idea."

Kikaza shrugged as she closed the door."Suit yourself~"

Iwaza was already in bed, having taken her glasses off and putting them on a nightstand. Merus simply stood there, seemingly waiting for Kikaza to sleep as well.

The female decided to take a chance.

"Oh hey there, Merus. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't require sleep. I figured that you two could have the bed while I simply stand here to watch over you."

She raised an eyebrow."Merus it wouldn't hurt if you slept in the bed with us. In fact, I could always show a little game of mine. It's rather fun to play." She traced his collar bone, attempting lure him closer, now using her height to her advantage.

"I'm not one for games. And how do you play a game with a bed?"

"Well that's simple. You just remove some articles of clothing, and then the fun really begins. I could show if you'd really like~"

It wasn't visible, but the darkness hid the blush. Removing clothing?

What kind of game was this? Father never informed him of such strange mortal activities...

A part of Merus was curious, but his senses as angel told him to refrain from continuing the conversation. He could sense her intentions weren't purehearted."Um no thanks...I'll pass. I'm not too comfortable with that game of yours."

She cursed to herself."Come on, Merus. It'll be fun. I'll help you with it if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'll pass." He quickly removed her hand."Also refrain from touching me. My personal space is something I'd like to be respected."

Kikaza twisted her lip.'Damn it! This is going to be harder than I thought.' She then smiled to herself, remembering that there was always time. He was going to be harder to claim, but she was sure a bit of effort and sweet talk would do the trick…sooner or later.

"Alright. I see you're not ready yet. Oh well…" She got herself comfortable and went to bed. She may have failed, but that didn't mean she couldn't try again another day. Besides, the chase was rather thrilling. If she wanted something, she would get it.

NEK: Thanks dude! Well the entire prison legit got a destructive makeover, so yeah, the android is going to look a bit confused that everything is in shambles lol.

Chikismartinez384: Thanks!

MasterOfArrows: Tell me how I did guys, I hope this was fun for you all to read! Any parts you especially enjoyed cause if so you can tell me below!


	17. First Mission

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for the 1,440+ views! Support of any kind is appreciated and I'd like to have feedback of any kind for this story!

3rd POV….

The next morning the girls were getting ready for their first mission. Iwaza was putting her pigtails into their signature style. Kikaza was placing lipstick on her lips, having just finished placing her eyeliner and blush on. Miza was fixing her putting her boots on, preparing herself for their adventure.

The punk turned to her comrades,"Girls, you ready to kick some ass?"

"I suppose so," the orange female replied, having just completed the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"All set." The pigtailed criminal exclaimed, now putting her thumbs up.

"Great! Now let's go out there and kick some bitches."

"Not so fast you three."

"Damn it, what now!?" Miza snarled,"Didn't we already get gist of things? We know what to do, kick ass, arrest them, get paid. We get it."

"You three need to have proper attire on."

Kikaza cringed."No thank you, I'd rather not become a fashion disaster. Purple just doesn't 'go on me if you haven't noticed….Also those too restraining, so hard pass.."

"No way in hell am I wearing those dorky outfits. Fuck that, I'll take what I got on before I wear that clown attire."

The dorky fatale nervously smiled at her superior,"Yeah Merus, let's skip the outfits. We're sticking with what we got."

"Hmph, suit yourself. Though I'll need to give you these before we head out." The elite pulled out three small ear pieces, like ones you'd use for a headset.

"What the hell is this?" Miza asked, narrowing her eyes at the pieces he held in his hands.

"You and Kikaza's ears are too large to fit our normal headphones, so I decided on giving you smaller pieces for your personal comfort. And because I didn't want Iwaza to feel like the odd one out, I fitted one for her."

Iwaza blushed, gushing at the kind gesture,"Aw thanks, Merus! So what do we do with these?"

"They're for communication purposes. Since you three will be going with me and a few other officers, it would be best for us all to stay in contact with each other while on our mission."

Miza huffed,"Hmph whatever. At least this isn't as dorky as those stupid outfits you wear." She snatched the earpiece from Merus's palm before attaching it to her ear."And it fits surprisingly. Didn't think you guys were that competent."

"We know how to fit earpieces, Miza. Surprise surprise, we're not idiots."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Points for being smart enough to not give us those dorky headsets. What do you think of them girls?"

"They're rather snug. I'd rather not wear them, but as long they aren't too visible I won't mind.." Kikaza replied.

"Yeah, honestly the perks of my hair is that I don't worry about anyone seeing it. So is that it, Merus?"

"Not exactly. Because of your criminal records we'll need to mark you as one of us to prevent anyone from attacking you wrongfully due to you three refusing to wear our uniforms. Thankfully we can the insignia of our organization easily put on your outfits."

"Do we seriously have to?"The punk growled.

"Do you want to get wrongfully profiled?"

The punk gritted her teeth," hand it over."

Miza's insignia was placed on her right breast while Kikaza's was on her left breast. Iwaza figured to place hers over the Galactic Prisoner insignia to prevent any mixup. Since Miza and Kikaza's outfits were black theirs had to be outlined in white, while Iwaza stuck with black.

"Hmm...Not bad. Fits like a glove." The seductress mused, pulling on her mini tube top enough to examine the insignia.

The dorky fighter happily proclaimed, "I just slapped mine over my prison symbol. I kind of like it, it makes me feel...empowered. It feels weird, but in a good way!"

The leader snarled at her comrades's affinity for their new crests,"Speak for yourselves, this is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm going to be walking around with this stupid badge on my chest."

The bewitching maiden drawled at her leader's hateful tone, Aw don't be like that, Miza. It's not all bad. There are parts of this new career of ours that are extremely appealing. Not only are we no longer confined to that damned prisoner, but we're also paid to kick ass. Doesn't get better than this."

"Hmph, it'd just be peachy too if only **someone **wasn't required here…"

"Interesting, I could say the same thing about **you**…" He replied flatly.

Iwaza placed a hand on Merus's shoulder."Merus, Miza, come on. We have a mission to follow through with, enough arguing."

He recomposed himself before calmly replying,"As you wish. Follow me, the ships are this way."

"Tch, whatever." She growled, folding her arms across her chest.

The trio followed the elite towards the ships, ignoring the other patroller's judgemental and fearful states. Miza fiercely glowered at any watchful eyes, raising her fist threateningly in their direction."What the hell are you staring at motherfuckers!? You want a taste of my fist!?"

Iwaza quickly grabbed her leader's hand, forging an overly energetic smile."H-HEY! Would you look at the time!? We should be going faster! Nothing to see here folks! She's just being a little cranky that's all!"

Merus feigned a smile."Yes, she's just...being unpleasant. Worry not, this is perfectly normal! Don't worry, I know she may act similar to a rabid dog, but I assure you that she won't physically harm you...Unless she wants to go back to prison, to in such case I'd happily assist in dragging her back," He asked, his eye twitching slightly at being with her presence.

She dismissively shrugged,"I won't attack these losers. They aren't worthy of time."

He coldly glared at her as they walked down the hallway,"A part of me wishes you did so I didn't have to look at you any longer. Unfortunately, his highness sees use in you. And until you slip up, I'm afraid I'll have to live your presence for the time being. Thankfully I doubt it will be much longer."

Grinning, the punk mockingly replied to the shorter male,"Tch, you wish. You can't get rid of me that easily."

They entered the ship and got into their proper positions. Kikaza, Iwaza, and Miza found their seats in the middle of the ship while Merus took the pilot's seat. He readied the ship before the ship rose from the docks and blasted off into the cosmos of outer space.

"So Merus, where are we going?" Iwaza asked curiously.

"Planet #45690, there's been multiple distress calls being made in that location. Something about robberies and such."

"So we're stopping a bunch of dumbass robbers? What a bunch of low level pussies. They won't stand a chance against my ki blade." Miza sneered.

Merus frowned deeply,"Miza, we're not assassins. We're not supposed to kill the ones we're set to arrest. We bring them in alive unless the situation absolutely demands it, and I doubt it will ever come to that.

"Are you for real!? That's a fucking joke right!?"

Merus scoffed."No it's not. I'm being perfectly serious."

She stomped her foot."Stupid rules! Why do they have to be inconvenient!?"

Kikaza rolled her eyes, the seductress snark rising with every word,"Because the Galactic Patrol are police officers, not psychotic mass murderers. If you want to go to Frieza, the so-called Emperor Of The Universe, the name is far more snug. His planet trade thing is the Killers for Hire from what I hear."

"Tch, I'm not going to a struggling empire. As much as I loathe everything the Galactic Patrol stands for, Frieza is just someone I don't want to work with. You can tell he's got a screw loose in that brain of his."

"Not to mention he has this tendency of torturing and killing his subordinates because it amuses him one way or another. At uptight as this place is, they won't kill you if they don't have to. Besides, last I heard from Frieza, they don't have too many attractive males, so that's a soul crushing downside."

Iwaza felt sweat drip down her face."Seriously? That's what you're concerned about? Not being around attractive men?" I mean, she understood the appeal of males and their features, but Kikaza was known to be….obsessed with males and their attractiveness to an unhealthy degree.

"Yes. That is an utmost concern to me. Hopefully there are some on the planet we're arriving at."

"What exactly do you plan on doing when we get there, Kikaza?" Merus asked, now questioning her intent.

She licked her lips,"Oh nothing. Just have a little bit of fun~"

The dork lowered her head,"There are times when I'm worried for your mental health, Kikaza."

"I simply have more refined and luxurious tastes. You act as though complimenting aesthetics is a bad thing!"

Miza scoffed."Knowing you, it always leads to something bad happening…"

Merus blanked as he listened to this conversation. Mortal women were definitely strange creatures, even more so than their male counterparts. He had to admit he was somewhat fascinated with them, something was just intriguing with the way they interacted with one another.

He wasn't going to lie, for mortal prisoners, these women were….pleasing to the eye. To an extent of course.

Miza was a rambunctious and uncouth dog personality wise, not to mention the bane of his existence, but she wasn't a complete eyesore.

Kikaza had a strange obsession with aesthetics and she did become too close for comfort at times, but she was adequate in terms of looks. Not to mention she seemed sane compared to her hotheaded leader.

Iwaza was….she was...hard to describe. Compared to their first interaction with each other, it felt like he genuinely enjoyed her presence. It wasn't like any other emotion he had felt towards anyone else, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but for some reason, he didn't want it to go away. When she did certain things he felt more comfortable and light hearted, as strange as it seemed.

She wasn't just pleasing to the eye, but her personality was…..charming to say the least.

Merus quickly snapped himself out of these thoughts.'Gah! What the hells is wrong with me!? Emotions are clouding my mind, I can't be thinking of these three like that. Especially of **Miza**…' The thought of her repulsed him to his core.

"Merus, is something wrong?" Iwaza asked, noticing Merus's panicked expression.

"I'm quite alright. My mind slipped for a moment. Don't be concerned. I'm quite alright."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty tense…"

"I said I'm fine." He replied firmly, now focusing on what was in front of him. Thankfully the planet was before them, giving him an escape from the conversation."Our destination is ahead. Prepare yourselves."

As they descended to the planet's surface, he steadily lowered them to a middle point in the sky.

"Why are we stopping?" the seductress asked.

"It's best we keep ourselves elevated on the ship, in case our soon to be prisoners try to make a getaway." He pushed a few buttons on the ship, revealing a hologram of the metropolis before them. There were three dots bleeping in different locations.

The dork gazed in awe at what was before her,"Woah! What's this?"

"A projection of our location. Due to having multiple distress signals having a layout of our location would be beneficial."

"Cool! Saganbo's ship had this type of technology too! Too bad you guys never let me touch the buttons." She added bitterly.

"Gee, I wonder why...Totally had nothing to do with your obsession to press colorful buttons." Kikaza replied in feigned shock.

"Hey!" Iwaza exclaimed."Don't be like that! I can handle myself just fine."

"Uh huh...Anyhow, back to our little mission. It seems these people like spreading out, why don't we follow suit? I'll take the one at West Point. I prefer doing it alone, as I have my own ways of wrangling men..."

Miza rolled her eyes at her teammates words,"Tch, figures. Guess that means me and Iwaza are going up North."

"I'll go after them by ship through the East." Merus replied.

"Actually Miza, I'm going with Merus. You know for backup."

"Oh come on, Iwaza. You know damn well he can handle himself. He doesn't need your help." The punk proclaimed, giving a glare to the elite as she did so."Besides, your help is better suited with us, and not him."

"It wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand. Besides, I don't wanna leave him by himself in the ship, it's great to have company you know."

"Ugh! Fine, have it your way. Stay with him since you feel so **inclined**. Whatever. Lets go, Kikaza, those asses won't kick themselves." She added, punching her fist against her hand.

"Remember, if anything goes wrong you still contact us through your ear piece."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, asshole. We get the fucking point, don't need to hammer it in over and over again." Miza quickly left the ship, before rising into the sky and blasting off.

"See ya soon, darlings. Don't have too much fun in there,I wouldn't want to miss out~" Kikaza teased.

Iwaza's face turned scarlet."KIKAZA!"

"Alright, I'm going!" The seductress exclaimed before taking off herself.

Merus innocently gazed at her."Do you have a single clue what exactly she was implying? What fun could we possibly have on the ship?"

Iwaza nervously smiled."You don't want to know. It's not exactly appropriate. Kikaza's always taking things out of context. Don't question what she says, it's not worth it."

"I see...though I do thank you for allowing your presence. It's not often others want to be near my presence. They find me...too distant and quiet. Then again, I don't really aspire to be around my other officers, they are quite grating to be around."

"Wait you don't find me grating?"

Scoffing, the elite closed his eyes."If I did, I would have said it by now. I've become rather fond of your presence. Compared to your leader, you are far less infuriating. Your behavior is strange but it's quite….captivating."

"Aw, Merus you find me captivating?That's so sweet of you!" She encased him in a warm hug from behind, much to his surprise. Blush flooded his face, his expression of shock.

"Gnngh!"

His brain went into a frenzy. The logical part of him demanded that she was removed, but his emotions silenced this opposition, as she was rather warm and soft. She could stay, for now of course.

Over the metropolis, this planet's cities were wide and vast. The femme fatale found herself above the city, hands on her hips as she scoured below."Hm...The distress signal is in this part of the city. I don't see anything that could indicate that trouble occurring. Guess I'll need to personally investigate it."

She lowered herself to the ground, her boots clicking as they made contact to the pavement. She waltzed down the sidewalk, examining buildings." see...Given my track record, I have the advantage of knowing where they'd most likely be. Let me think, if I were a robber where would I be?"

Her eyes examined the buildings. Restaurants. Cafes. Video Game Stores..None of them seemed like places worth robbing. Suddenly she caught sight of a building that towered over the rest. She smiled, her eyes gleaming.

Bank.

"Bingo~"

Kikaza found her way towards the entrance, opening the door. As she stepped inside, she found quite the sight. Hostages bound and gagged on the floor. A little receptionist quivering in fear at the sight of three armed male humanoid aliens.

"Alright lady, we're getting tired of asking. Where is the vault to this place!? We've been searching for quite some time and our squad can't find it!"

"I-I don't know! They never told me!"

"She's lying. Let's just shoot her before she starts crying." They aimed the gun at the lady, ready to end her life.

Kikaza's voice abruptly shattered the conversation,"Hello boys, need a hand?"

"Who are you?" One asked.

"Wait a minute...I recognize you. You're that chick who's part of Saganbo's group. You're Iwaza right?"

Scoffing, she moved her bangs aside,"Tch. No. Afraid you've mixed us up. I'm Kikaza, Iwaza has glasses and pigtails. Worry not, misidentifying us is a common practice. This is not at all the first time this has occurred."

"Well Kikaza, what exactly are you doing here? Last I heard, you and your band got arrested by that Merus guy. You here to nab what we rightfully earned?" The male asked harshly, aiming his weapon at her.

"Worry not, I'm not interested in stealing your loot. I just got out of Galactic Prison and stealing off of you people isn't my style. In fact, I'm here to propose a split of goods in exchange for 'services'. " She dawled, suggestively licking her lips.

"What type of services are we talking about?" One of the men asked, now curious to Kikaza had in mind.

"Oh you know, the usual favors. It's been quite some time since I had fun with strong men like you. I wouldn't mind if all members of your gang were given services, if of course, I'm given a fair share of the goods. I've never let a customer unsatisfied~"

"Hmm..I don't see why not. Having fun with you would be a dream come true. Come on, you and I should try finding the vault to this place."

"Indeed." She waltzed past the receptionist, eyeing a bookshelf. One of the books stuck out in having a bright green color, to which she pulled on it. The bookshelf suddenly shifted, now separating to reveal a large vault, to which she kicked open with her heel."HIIYA!"

"Damn, you hit the jackpot. How did you know?"

She mused, winking at him,"Hmph, I have my ways."

They hauled the valuables together with the alien's crew. Kikaza noted the stares they had on her body,grinning ear to ear as they did. They looked like hungry dogs eyeing a piece of meat waiting to ravish her. Their confident smiles on their attractive faces were ogling at her.

Not that she blamed them, she knew well how her body appealed to men. Defining hips and a slender frame with a muscular yet feminine frame. She had curves and a large bosoms, just barely contained within her mini tube top. The way her prison uniform wrapped around her waist outlining her hips.

Calmly she stood up as she finished the last load,"I believe that's the last of the cargo. Though I could easily think of something else I could help unpack if you catch my drift~"

"Good work, Kikaza. Boss will be happy with us once he sees the amount of loot we stole. Especially with you here." The taller male invited her inside their ship. It was a bit on the smaller side from what she was used to, but it was enough to fit them and the riches inside.

"Hmm? Your boss? Interesting...Hopefully he's as handsome as you three, because I'll be having quite a lot of fun at night." The seductress's eyes glazed over,hands on her hips, her voice resembling a siren dipped in honey. She waltzed to the tallest male, her hips swaying from side to side."Though why don't I start with you tonight? It wouldn't hurt to try, I've been awfully lonely…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist.

Seeing his opportunity, the criminal hoisted her up and kissed her neck. Kikaza grinned."Hungry aren't we?"

"Hey! When's it going to be our turn!?"

"Just you wait, you'll have yours eventually~" Kikaza replied. They continued this contact for a couple seconds. As he kissed her, he suddenly felt the grip on his neck tighten. His eyes fell to her chest, now widening in horror as he saw the insignia on her breast."What the!? You're Ga-"

Before he could finish this sentence, the seductress uppercut his jaw, before using her legs to kick him from behind. She turned to his comrades as they gasped in horror. They spotted the Galactic Patrol badge on her tube top and cried out."She's Galactic Patrol! You lying little whore!"

"Tch, you act as though that's something to be ashamed of. Besides, you three men are worthless. None of you are worth my time. I've seen far better men than you on the street. Though I have my eyes on one, it ain't any of you..." She gracefully kicked the shorter one in the head, grinning ear to ear as she said,"Oops, my foot slipped."

The remaining male attempted to shoot her, but this resulted in his attack narrowly hitting a strand of her hair.

She scowled, noticing the hair fall onto the ground. She snarled."That was my luxurious hair! Do you have a single clue how time consuming it is to grow hair like this? You'll have to pay for that…"

She fired a ki blast at him, sending the man unconscious. She stomped on his crotch with her heel,"That's what you get for ruining my hair!" She was tempted to injure him more, but she quickly remembered the goal."Right. Can't go killing these losers. "

She decided to tie them up and toss them in the back of the ship, bound and gagged to prevent any complaining."Alright, now time to fly this damn thing." She knew the basics of flying a ship, though this one was a bit more advanced despite its size.

She attempted to lift the ship into the air, but was quick to notice the empty full bar.

Her eyes went into tiny slits, banging her fist against the controller. Ugh! These idiots didn't even bother filling up the entire full canister? What a bunch of mindless fools! How dare a beautiful lady like herself be put in a room full of idiots!

No matter, she simply needed to fuel the ship...however she was supposed to do that, given she had no idea where the hell she was in the first place. But this place was huge as well.

Just fantastic. Things were just peachy….

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of this chapter and this story so far! Peace out!


	18. First Mission Pt2

MasterOfArrows: Thanks for 1680+ views! Tell me what you think below! Sorry for the lateness. Online school is a bitch and so it writer's block. For those following I'm starting a new story as I don't want this to get too long.

3rd POV

Kikaza flew over the metropolis, narrowing her eyes as she scoured the ground. If she was going to get her hands on the Blue Aurum, it would be quite difficult. Blue Aurum was an expensive mineral from Planet Jung that was valued for its uses. It was practically a selling point of the economy, known for being extremely valuable and what not.

From what she heard going around the prison, it was used to power large machines and cities. Given a large sum of it, the material could be used to make a nuclear bomb. Quite a costly mineral, an entire ton was no doubt worth it's weight of money. In its current form it would be better off being sold on the black market seeing as it would need to be melted in order to form something of use.

Not to mention that stuff was rather pricey to handle. Given that stuff would no doubt be produced and managed in a plant of some kind, being around all those machines that were powered by fuel would make things rather difficult. After all, she was rather interested in having a bit of collection for herself. Blue Aurum was rather valuable and worth an extravagant amount.

However, given she was now affiliated with the Galactic Patrol, it wouldn't be good on her part to try taking the minerals. At least, not in an obvious given her attractiveness, she did have the advantage. She would sort things out when she got there for sure…

Suddenly, something caught her eye. From above, it appeared to be a man lying flat on his face. He resembled one of those losers who were trying to rob that bank, no doubt he was affiliated with them one way or another.

She kicked down to the ground, noticing that the more she scoured the city, the more bodies there were. There were dozens of them. She sensed their energy, they were alive, but seemed to be clinging to what they had."Hmm...They seem pretty injured. I wonder how that happened?"

Suddenly she heard a clicking noise of a gun. She tilted her head, seeing another one of those losers with a gun aimed at her direction. She simply placed her hand on her hips."Are you serious? Aiming your firearm at me while my back was turned? How rude…"

She prepared for him to fire, however he remained still before abruptly stiffening. She cocked an eyebrow."Um...Are you going to shoot or what?"

Suddenly his eyes faded as he collapsed forward, dropping his firearm as he did so. She suddenly noticed the large slash marks on his back.

"Tch, what a bunch of fucking pussies. Can't even shoot in a timely manner. How pathetic."

Suddenly her eyes averted upwards at the sadistic voice. Standing over the male was Miza in all her glory, arm raised and covered in a sticky red substance that dripped slowly to the ground. Half of her body was covered in the substance, cackling as she did so. Her grin was crooked and unhinged, her pointed fangs large and gleaming.

"Miza? You did all of this?" the seductress inquired, gesturing towards the male fighters scattered across the city street, all weak and their ki faded.

"Heh, who else?" She gleamed."These losers didn't stand a fucking chance against my wrath. They're all mindless pawns with no sense of how outclassed they are. Not that I'm complaining, my depraved side needed a little time to come out and play. These dumbasses were the perfect way of taking out my frustration."

"That explains all the bruises and marks on their faces. You sure you didn't overdo it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Overdoing it? Tch, it's not my fault these pussies have brittle bones. They break too easily."

"Miza, Merus won't be happy if you kill the ones we're supposed to arrest. You're already on thin ice as it is, I wouldn't attempt to anger him by failing the basics of the mission."

The punk scowled at the Merus's name being mentioned."Ugh. Always has to be about that self righteous bastard doesn't it?"

"Well he is the reason we're allowed to be here. You should be thankful he's even letting you stay in his room given how much you two despise each other"

"I'm ain't thanking that asshole for shit. I don't owe that no good midget anything."

"Even if you don't, killing these losers won't look good on you. You already have quite the track record, Miza. I doubt this would do you any favors killing them. Your ruthless and savage nature has gotten you in trouble in the past, try not to repeat it here."

"Paranoid much? Don't worry, these losers aren't worth killing. They may be in a large amount of pain, but they won't die from it. Merus can't bitch to me about maiming these lameasses, only if they die. And I'm certain they won't."

"Are you sure? It seems you've done quite the damage to these people. Some I think are already dead..."

She shrugged."Tch. That's fucking nothing. Come on, if you want to test if these losers are still alive and kicking, watch and learn." She waltzed up to one of the paler ones. The fallen soldier's eyes were white and he had blood trickling from his mouth.

Without warning, the punk raised her boot before crushing it on his back, causing a large snapping noise to be heard as he howled in agony. She repeatedly followed this step, sadistically grinning at the cries from the weaker fighter."See, Kikaza? Still alive and kicking. Though he's a bit of a screamer."

She put more pressure on his back, eliciting another howl from him. Irritated, the punk scowled, looking down at him with utter disdain."Ah Shaddap! You losers are such pussies, can't even take a little pain? You disgust me..."

Kikaza shook her head,"That's enough Miza, you've tortured them long enough."

"Tch, whatever." The punk gazed at her arm that was covered in blood. Sadistically gleaming, she abruptly licked the red substance from her arm."Mmmm….**Cherry**~"

The darker skinned female recoiled in disgust,"Are...Are you licking the **blood** from your arm?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with tasting the blood of your enemies?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her disgusted teammate as she lapped up the red liquid.

"I-Nevermind…" She remembered who she was talking to. Miza's race was bloodthirsty and depraved in nature. They weren't as well known as those saiyans, but they were still sadistic barbarians nonetheless. Females of their species were more bloodlusted and prone to sadistic torture….which certainly explained a lot.

"Thought so. Though now that these pussies are down for the count, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be fucking some random men right about now?"

"What? Me? Sex with those losers? Without getting paid? As if. Miza, I have standards, and those men don't make the cut. Believe me, they'd have to give me quite the sum of treasure for me to open to those types of negotiations. They should be lucky with what they got."

The Mythic Bitch scoffed,"Figures. You have unbelievable standards when it comes to males. I don't see the appeal that's got you so obsessed. These losers are just a bunch of tools. Not too different from the other males I've encountered."

"Tools yes, but they certainly have their uses. Some of them are charming and even handsome."

The punk's face contorted into one of utter revulsion."Ugh! You disgust me with your desires towards that bastard."

"Aw, come on, Miza. He's got a handsome face, and that body doesn't lie~"

"Blech! Shut up already! You're going to make me sick."

The darker skinned female giggled,"No promises…Though now that you're here, I suppose you can aid me in a little venture."

"Aid you? What the hell do you need? I thought you handled all those losers, you seriously need my help for that?"

"I did. Are you implying I'm not competent?"

"No, just that I thought you were too busy sleeping with men to focus on the mission. I'm impressed you weren't doing that honestly."

"I'm not that aroused that I'm sleeping with these dumbasses with no reward. Besides, I doubt they are that special given they didn't even fuel their ship properly. It's the whole reason I came out here in the first place."

"Wait, you're here for fuel? Well spaceship fuel is rather expensive last I checked. Isn't it that Sky Gold shit? I hear that shit is fucking worth tons on the market."

"Indeed it is. Plant Jung no doubt imports it's resources to other planets, so I wouldn't be shocked if there was a factory plant managing such prized valuables. Though I'm not certain where on this planet it would be…"

"I ain't sure. Haven't seen any factories that could manage that Sky Gold…"Miza narrowed her eyes as she saw a ship carrying supplies whirl by them."Hm? What the hell? What is that ship doing?"

"I believe it's our ticket to the factory." Kikaza mused, pointing at the large ship that appeared to be carrying the imported material."Let's follow them, I bet once we turn this ship in at HQ they'll reward us quite passionately."

"Is that why you were so insistent on fueling this ship?"

"Of course. Bringing in extra ships no doubt garners extra winnings. I see no reason not to use this to our advantage while we're working under the Galactic Patrol.I'm certain they'll reward us for getting a prize like this. No doubt Merus got rewarded generously after they took Saganbo's ship into custody after our arrest."

"Whatever. I don't care what those assholes give me, doesn't take back the fact I hate these fools and their stupid organization. Let's just get that Sky Gold and move it." She took to the sky before blasting off after the ship, Kikaza grinning as she followed after.

They landed at the factory plant, examining the view. The dark skinned seductress's smile rose as she caught sight of the blue mineral hoarded in the carts, being shipped in. Despite the chaos, it seemed to be a normal business day for them. All workers were hauling the Blue Aurum to their proper containers, each varying by size and color.

Best of all, none of them seemed to notice the girl's presence within their factory.

The mineral gleamed in the light, shining similar to the way a diamond would if brought out light. Her eyes greedily lit up, eyes zooming in one the carts of ore being sorted."My my….Looks like they've got quite the stash of ore on them."

Miza scoffed,"No shit, it's a plant managing truckloads of it. This Sky Gold is fucking bling. We just need to get a fuel version of it and we'd be set."

"And it's all for the taking…"

She waltzed up towards the metal container. Often the most valuable Aurum was one with the most shine and hardness. The lighter blue it was, the better. The highest value ones were no doubt used for other uses, like bombs and other machinery, or even cities to power their electricity.

The seductress held up two pieces of the minerals, carefully examining the ores in her hands, measuring the weight and size of which one was favorable."Hm...Which one should I take? This one looks lighter...though this one is more beautiful. This is such a tough decision."

An overweight alien in a work uniform suddenly noticed her presence."Hey you! What are you doing?"

She coldly glared at the portly factory worker, a disgusted expression clear on her face."Um, taking what is mine. I need Blue Aurum for the fuel to my ship. And I'm not letting some fool stand in my way of getting paid."

"Who do you think you are!? Taking our valuable minerals and such!"

Attitude he had...Honestly if she weren't an officer at the moment he would be regretting those words. She tsked."I'm Kikaza, that's who."

"K-Kikaza! You're that Brigade lady! I thought you were locked up! How are you here?"

The seductress grinned,"Easy. Galactic Patrol wants my assistance to help take down losers that they cannot. However this position has benefits, and the fuel I need is somewhere in this factory. I'm certain the pay will be generous once I turn the ship in. Mind showing me?"

"W-Well I- '' He saw Miza in the corner of his eye, subtly and slowly moving her index finger across her throat, maliciously smiling as she did so. The blood from her previous fight was still visible on her face, eyes now wide and filled with bloodlust."O-Of course madam, if you insist! R-Right this way!"

"Glad you see it my way. See Miza, I told you there was no need to resort to violence didn't I?"'

"Fucking bullshit. Just tell this fool to show the goods, this place smells metallic and it's getting on my fucking nerves. I'm getting a migraine the longer I'm in this damn factory."

The girls were led through the factory. They got a closer inspection of the works, seeing the Blue Aurum at different stages. They noticed that some of the ore was crushed up and molded in different forms.

"Um Sir, why is the ore getting crushed up? It's rather valuable, I'd think it'd be worth more than crushing up into shapes."

"Oh that? That's simply for other purposes."

Miza cocked an eyebrow,"Sky Gold has other purposes outside of currency on the Black Market?"

"Of course. Blue Aurum had many uses in our field, often being used for fuel and to power machines and what not. However it also made for a beautiful lightsource and decorational pieces. It was used to make decorative lamps and rings of sorts.

"And in this sector we convert the Blue Aurum into oil. It's a rather straining and difficult process due to how….sensitive the Blue Aurum can be. We have to be sure not to melt it too quickly or put it above the usual temperature or else…"

"Or else what?" Kikaza inquired.

"Tch! What the hell do you think it means? Blue Aurum goes in a super hot place, this place goes kaboom! This shit is ued to make fucking explosives, what the hell do you think that means if any of this shit gets heated beyond normal temperature?"

"That we all get blown up?"

"Precisely. Which is why we should get the oil and take our leave. Our first mission is supposed to be easy, we shouldn't expect anything too dangerous. We got what we need, now let's take our leave."

"Agreed." Kikaza was handed a large canister of fuel. It was quite heavy given it was meant to power a ship."Damn, this is heavier than I thought."

"No shit, it's for a ship. The hell do you expect?"

"Shouldn't say I'm surprised. Come on, let's go. This advanced ship will surely bring us a good price once we turn it in..."

Meanwhile across the metropolis two speeding ships were chasing after each other The Galactic Patrol ship was larger, however was at the speed disadvantage compared to the small and agile ship in front of them.

Merus was trying to catch up with them, but Galactic Patrol ships weren't as fast as certain ones that were more advanced, much to his displeasure.

"Merus, can't this thing go any faster?" Iwaza asked, just as frustrated as Merus was that they couldn't catch this loser.

""I wish it did. Clearly the only way we're catching up to that ship is through other means…."

"Such as?"

He didn't directly answer. First mission for the girls wasn't supposed to be this difficult. However, if the ship wasn't going to cooperate, then he supposed a little bit of assistance wouldn't be out of the question."Iwaza, would you mind assisting me in this endeavor?"

"Um...I don't see why not! How can I help?"

"I'd like for you to take charge of the ship. I'll try slowing him down from above."

"But I-" Merus was already out of the ship before she could finish. She quickly took over the pilot's seat. She had to admit, it was rather empowering being in this position as she'd never taken control of flying."W-Woah! This is so cool. All these bright buttons. Hm...I wonder. What does this button do? Let's find out!"

"Iwaza. What are you doing?" Merus's voice suddenly shattered her thoughts through the earpiece, catching her off guard.

She jumped, flinching at the sharpness in his voice."U-Um! Absolutely nothing! I totally wasn't going to push one of the buttons on the control panel. I-I totally wasn't going to do that, that would be so silly of me!"

Merus's voice became irritated at his female comrade's impulsive nature,"Iwaza...refrain from pushing the colorful buttons on the control panel. It is not in our best interest to push them."

"But Merus, they're so colorful!"

"Iwaza…"

"O-Ok! Fine I won't…."

He sighed."Good lord. Alright, now then. I need you to get a bit closer. I think I can shoot him down from here. I just need you to adjust yourself slightly to the right."

"Okie dokie! But there's just one problem with that Merus!"

"What problem? Has something gone wrong?"

"No...It's just that erm..I forgot which way right and left was."

His face fell."...Are you kidding me? Iwaza, please tell me you're joking. This is not the time for-"

"I'm completely serious, Merus. I'm pants with directions so….yeah."

"Oh gods...This was clearly a bad decision. Maybe I should go back and pilot myse-"

"No no no! I-I can fly the ship Merus, just fine! I mean, I'm a bit shaky and all, but I can do it! It's just going to be a work in progress!" She hadn't had the opportunity to fly a ship in ages! None of the guys at Saganbo's ship let her pilot due to how rough she was, always insisting she was too clumsy. This was her chance to prove them wrong!

"That doesn't make me any less concerned for our safety. Just don't crash into us or anything."

"Oh come on, Merus. I'm not that clumsy-WOAH!" She narrowly dodged a building, shifting to the side at the last possible moment.

His voice was dripping with sarcasm and snark, calmly replying,"You were saying?"

She blushed,"Uh….yeah. I should stop talking now."

Merus rolled his eyes,"I insist you do. Now, let me try shooting him down. He won't be able to fly as fast if one of his rockets are damaged."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Need any help?"

"Erm...Not really. I believe I can make this shot from here."

"Oh...ok."

Merus carefully aimed at his target. He just had to hit it just right and…

PEW! He shot his gun at the rockets. To his surprise, it did minimal, if any damage."What the hell is that made of!? It didn't take damage?" That was new. The guns usually did damage against ships, so now he wasn't certain how he was supposed to take the ship he was going to need another method.

"What happened Merus?"

"Apparently someone's gotten an upgrade to their ship. It won't take damage from any bullets, meaning shooting them down is a futile effort I'm afraid."

"Well we can't just let this loser just get away! There has to be something we can do….Hey, that's it! Merus, these buttons must do something right?"

"Erm...yes? But I'd prefer you touch them at random. That is extremely dangerous."

"Don't worry, I have an idea. This thing won't go down with normal shots...But it can't take the big guns can it?"

"Big guns?" Merus asked.

Suddenly he noticed from above the ship that parts of the ship had moved themselves. Two large cannons made their appearance.

"Oh...Using canons now are we?"

"He he he! Well I'm more willing to get a bit more...on the explody side of things. And if he won't do it willingly, we'll just…'help' him so to speak. Ready?"

"I suppose so, but where exactly are you aiming at?"

"You'll see…" She then pushed the button on the control panel, the red one now glowing."FIRE!"

Suddenly the missile came flying out of the ship. Merus watched in shock as it hit one of the old and abandoned skyscrapers."Iwaza, you hit the skyscraper! It missed!"

"No it didn't."

The skyscraper went tumbling down, and to Merus's shock, the skyscraper crumbled...right on top of the ship they were chasing. He had no time to react as the entire thing collapsed onto him like a bucket of rubble.

"W-what? It...it actually worked?"

"Yep! Told you so!"

"I...I still can't believe it. How did that happen?"

"A little concentration and a lot of luck to be honest." She replied truthfully, still nervously smiling.'I can't believe it that worked. That was honestly a whim.'

"That's what I thought."

Iwaza roughly parked the ship down towards the ground. Both she and Merus walked up to the pile of rubble, seeing the crashed ship that was surrounded in rubble and stolen goods. From what Merus could see, it was full of loot and money, no doubt worth tons had he gotten away with it.

"Hmph. Pathetic. All that effort and you still couldn't beat us. Honestly, I don't get why they even try."

"Eh, the thrill of looting gets to people! I get it. Though, it seems he bit off a bit more than he could chew."

The male coughed as he attempted to push the rubble off him. Merus and Iwaza forced him out of the damage before putting him in handcuffs."That should do it. He won't be a problem anymore. We should phone the authorities to take the treasures back to their rightful place."

"Don't worry, Merus! I'll put him right back in the hsip where he belongs. Come on, you're coming with me!" Iwaza dragged the leader back into the hsip, ignoring his cries in agony as she did so.

Merus sighed. He had to admit, Iwaza was unpredictable and whimsy, but she was useful. Given this was her first mission, such risks usually resulted in worse outcomes. She did much better than he expected.

Before this thought could continue, a large shadow came over him. Merus looked upwards to see a ship slightly smaller than the one crushed beneath the rubble arrive. It landed and Merus saw Kikaza and Miza strut towards him.

"I see you managed to get one of their ships, for your first mission, it's impressive."

Kikaza grinned, proudly boasting with her hand on her chest,"The glory of the ship obtaining belongs to me..Though Miza definitely scored her winnings of soon to be prisoners."

"You did?"

She snorted, baring her fangs at him,"See for yourself. Got quite the handiwork with those little bitches!"

They opened the door in the back, revealing dozens of criminals, knocked unconscious and with their fair share of injuries. Merus wasn't sure whether he was horrified or amazed. A mix of both sufficed.

Merus eyed the carnage before turning to Miza,"Oh...I can't say you weren't efficient unfortunately...Though I'd advise not to be so ruthless. A lot of these prisoners are going to need medical attention once we get back to HQ." Saying that she was efficient was something that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The idea of complimenting her was something that sickened him.

She rolled her eyes, grinning at Merus's disgust at her,"That's not a problem. All I know is that I kicked ass. Even you can't fucking deny that."

"I can't, but that doesn't mean I cannot disprove your needlessly ruthless methods. You clearly showed more force than needed."

"Says you? The skyscraper legit collapsed on someone and you have the audacity to judge me?"

"First off, that was Iwza. Secondly, it was abandoned and old, so it's not like it would have harmed anyone. Can't say the same thing about you when it comes to your fighting style."

"Bla bla bla. I don't care, asshole."

The elite scoffed, eyes full of disdain as he hatefully replied,"Tch. Vulgar and revolting as usual. Can't say I'm surprised by your attitude."

"Hey you two, you coming? We got to go back and deliver news of how our mission went! Come on, I didn't come all this way for nothing in return!"

"We're coming…Right Miza?"

"Yeah… Right."


End file.
